


You're asking for it

by Sadistic_Sword



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: English is not my native language, I can't write for shit but here I am anyway, I forgot to think about the title btw, M/M, May be revised, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strong Language, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sword/pseuds/Sadistic_Sword
Summary: “You’re asking for it, taunting me in front of the whole team, so shut the fuck up.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the match against Saku High. As such, it may contain spoilers.
> 
> English's not my native language, so I apologize for all the mistakes. Feel free to correct any, I'd be pleased to learn.
> 
> I've actually started writing another fanfiction of the same kind before this one (I don't know what's happening to me these _days_ (sorry), I usually never write – and maybe it should've continued this way, haha), but the dynamic in Kimishita and Ooshiba's relationship is killing me. Seriously, why the fuck are you calling someone by their first name if you hate them, especially if it's the only person you're doing this with?
> 
> Sorry for the rant. Hope you enjoy at least a little bit ^v^

“Kimishita.”

Ooshiba’s voice echoed in the silent locker room. Seiseki had just lost to Saku High, and almost all the team mates had now finished changing themselves and left, head dropped in defeat. There were only a few remaining, and Kimishita was about to leave when he heard his name being called.

“What?” His voice sounded almost, if not more, as annoyed as ever.

“Wait.”

“Huh!?”

“Shut up and wait, moron.”

“Bast–!”

Tsukamoto was afraid the two second-years would really come to blows after they had been interrupted by the coach at halftime, and timidly started:

“U–Uh… K–Kimishita-senpai, don’t–”

“Tsukushi, let’s leave them,” Kazama cut him and dragged him to the door, along with the others who hurried in fear of witnessing what they thought was to come.

 

Nobody else was now in the locker room. Kimishita was standing in front of the door, while Ooshiba was sitting on an opposite bench. They stared at each other, the fresh defeat fueling the ever-present tension between them.

“What do you want?” Kimishita spoke first, getting angrier and angrier. “Hurry. We have to go soon, this room’s not ours and the bus’s waiting.”

“I don’t give a shit. There’s no way I’m restraining myself now, I’m too pissed. _You_ make me pissed,” Ooshiba snarled, stood up and advanced on Kimishita, stopping when they were one-meter apart.

“Huh!? What th–” Kimishita couldn’t finish as he was shoved back against the door. “You fucker!” he tried retaliating by punching Ooshiba, but the taller man caught his wrist and pinned it to the door above his head. He immediately had to block Kimishita’s other fist, holding it firmly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” The brunette’s tone reflected his fury.

“You’re asking for it, taunting me in front of the whole team, so shut the fuck up,” Ooshiba tersely answered.

“Hah? ‘s not my fault you’re so touchy. Think you’re the best when you almost pass out on the field? Don’t make me lau–” Kimishita was cut off by a kick to his stomach. He gasped, then coughed hard, his head dropping forward.

“You fucking bastard!” He cursed, head still down but looking up and glaring daggers at Ooshiba before raising his leg, desperately wanting to kick him back.

 

However, the redhead noticed it and quickly put his knee between Kimishita’s legs to hinder him, pressing his body against his, his thigh against his groin. The brunette almost choked on air, his head now leaning against Ooshiba’s shoulder. For once, he was speechless.

“What, can’t take the heat now?” Ooshiba mocked him. He actually didn’t expect this turn of event at all, but that didn’t displease him.

The jibe incited Kimishita not to back down, and he raised his own leg – again – to harshly _caress_ Ooshiba’s crotch. It was the taller’s turn to gasp, though he was quick to regain his senses.

“You’re _really_ asking for it, Kimishita,” he uttered in a low and heated voice, sending shivers down the smaller man’s spine. Hearing it from above him and feeling Ooshiba’s breath just next to his ear made it all the more–

He suddenly felt Ooshiba’s hand pulling _hard_ at his hair to make him look up. When Kimishita saw the fire in the other’s gaze, he knew they were now _completely fucked up_.

 

His eyes widened when Ooshiba’s lips came crashing against his own, Ooshiba still staring at him, _challenging_ him.

…and who was he to deny it?

Kimishita opened his mouth when Ooshiba’s tongue licked his lips, and pushed his own against it for dominance. Both refused to surrender: Kimishita felt teeth scraping his lips but he bit back harder, irking the redhead who pulled his hair _harder_ , tilting his head back even more to utterly dominate Kimishita with his height. The brunette gasped, releasing Ooshiba’s lips from his teeth and gripping the taller man’s shirt near his shoulder with his free hand, before letting a muffled _moan_ out when Ooshiba’s tongue roughly plunged into his mouth, thoroughly exploring it.

Still, Kimishita didn’t back down and quickly raised his thigh to forcefully press against Ooshiba’s crotch. The redhead half-groaned and was forced to stop his assault for a second, which the smaller man took advantage of by trying to take control. It didn’t last long though, Ooshiba obviously not yielding.

Both were doing their utmost to make the other submit, all the tension between them resolving into this clash of teeth, tongues and lips. They hadn’t ceased glaring at each other even when they started getting dizzy because of the lack of air. They panted into each other’s mouth, not relenting but allowing more sounds to escape, especially – to Ooshiba’s surprise and his own – on Kimishita’s part.

 

Knocks to the door followed by “Is somebody still in there? The bus’s waiting!” suddenly startled them. Ooshiba jerked away from Kimishita. They stared at each other, a shocked look on their face as the reality of what they had just done came crashing down on them. The brunette brought his hand to his mouth and averted his gaze, flustered. He only looked up at Ooshiba when he heard him lowly curse _“Fuck”_ , before quickly answering to Usui on the other side of the door: “We’re coming.” The redhead’s voice was a little strained from the panting, but nothing – they _both_ hoped – to provoke unwanted questions.

They locked gaze for another second, then the taller man went to fetch his bag while Kimishita left the room, noticing Usui was gone. He slowly walked to the bus and climbed in, glaring at whoever curiously eyed him. Ooshiba arrived a few moments later, ignoring everyone’s stares.

 

Nobody dared mention the disheveled appearance of the two late second-years, both sitting alone in the back on opposite sides, looking in opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _not_ finished. This chapter may be revised, and more are to come. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the splendid chapter where nothing happens. This will magnificently cover Kimishita and Ooshiba's reactions, and includes a small input from our dear mother hen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to update this soon, but I managed to write this in a single day (that comes as a surprise to me), instead of reviewing this week's uni classes (shh, nobody ought to know). This chapter was actually written yesterday, but I wanted to revise it again today with a clear head.  
> On another note, I've _really_ appreciated the kudos I've received, so thank you _very much_ for them. _*bows*_  
>  Hope you enjoy this chapter despite the lack of action. Things should heat up next chapter (or the one after in the worst case scenario). Talking of which, I have no idea when I'll update again. Probably this week or the next, but even _I_ don't wanna wait long for it. I'm an impatient guy. :D

“What the fuck…”

Kimishita was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking, his brain trying to process _what the fuck_ had occurred in that _fucking_ locker room earlier. Even the fresh defeat wasn’t enough to distract his thoughts from the tall moron who had just basically made out with him. _Fucking made out_.

Sure, it wasn’t soft whatsoever and it was more of a fight than anything else really, but that didn’t erase the fact that it had been _Ooshiba fucking Kiichi’s tongue ravaging his mouth_. His hand in his hair. His strong (no way he’d admit it though) chest against his forearm. His fiery eyes intensely staring at him.

And guess what?

That'd made the brunette _moan_.

Kimishita groaned while recalling the sounds he'd made, especially once the redhead had completely overpowered him with his body, his height – and his mouth. Remembering how that moment had made him feel also brought a light _blush_ to his cheeks.

He’d liked it.

“No way.”

He’d enjoyed it.

“No _fucking_ way.”

He really had.

“That bastard…”

\---

“Kiichi, stop trying to think, you’ll fail anyway.”

“Shut up.”

“And get off the couch. And don’t crush the cushion, it’s not that fellow second-year of yours.”

“Tch,” Ooshiba clicked his tongue. “Don’t bring him up, dammit.”

“Oh? Don’t tell me you were thinking about him?” His sister couldn’t help but tease him.

“Shut up.”

“…”

“…”

“Wait. You _were_?”

Realizing his mistake, Kiichi wished for the ground to disappear, dragging him – and the couch, _please_ – along.

Unfortunately, his sister probed him further, “Did you two get in a fight?”

“Well… kinda.”

She knew those two had never gotten along and had already come to blows – nothing serious though, but now her brother didn’t seem so angry as he was… confused. His answer only pushed her to question him further.

“What do you mean?”

Ooshiba hesitated. How much could he tell so as to satisfy her without saying the exact truth? “Err… He provoked me in the locker room, at half-time.”

“That’s not unusual.”

“Well, yeah, but he _really_ came down on me in front of the whole team. After the match, I snapped.”

“And you fought? And nobody tried to stop you?” What surprised her was that their fights had always been broken off by their teammates, which hadn’t seemed to be the case here.

“…” Ooshiba remained silent for a moment. “We were alone.”

His sister raised her eyebrows. Well, well, well. That was a first.

“Wipe that smile off your face,” Ooshiba sounded offended.

“Sure,” she was starting to become amused. “So will I know why you’ve been upset ever since you came home? Did he win, is that it?”

“Hah!?” Now Ooshiba’s heroic self was _truly_ offended. “He didn’t! If anything I’m the one who won!”

However, recalling his little victory over the brunette with the sounds Kimishita had made because of what he had been doing to him wasn’t a good idea: his sister immediately caught on his flush.

“What the _hell_ happened between you two…”

“Nothin',” came Ooshiba’s quick reply. “Nothin' at all. ’gonna sleep. ‘night.” He rushed to his bedroom without sparing another glance at his sister.

  
He sat on his bed, his brain nothing but reminded sensations of Kimishita. Kimishita’s mouth, lips, tongue. Kimishita’s smaller body pressed against his. Kimishita gripping his shirt, holding onto him for dear life. Kimishita’s muffled moans. Kimishita’s half-angry, half-surprised, half-flustered eyes (that accounts for more than one, but Ooshiba’s an idiot). Kimishita’s–

“ _Fuck_. I’m hard…”

\---

To say things were awkward was an understatement.

Everyone on the team had obviously noticed the way a certain duo of second-years had _not_ been acting like their usual selves since the match against Saku High. Kimishita was sometimes unfocused and managed to be more angry than before, scaring even some of the upperclassmen. Ooshiba showed up less to practice, and when he did there was absolutely no way to get him to partner with the brunette. As a result, they often trained alone (well, as much as playing a team sport would allow it), as far from each other as they possibly could on the pitch.

  
Yet, there were two things Usui was aware of, unlike the others. When he’d fetched the two second-years who’d stayed behind in the locker room, he had noticed something was off with Ooshiba’s voice when he had answered him. It hadn’t been evident, but he'd sounded a little strained and breathless. Thus, the team’s mom knew _something_ had happened between them there. At first he’d thought of a fight, but when they’d climbed in the bus, no bruise could be seen. They hadn’t been yelling at each other either, otherwise he would’ve heard them. He had noticed Ooshiba’s shirt had been a little more creased than usual, and Kimishita’s hair had also been more messy. They had both looked confused – especially Kimishita, since the redhead had probably just not been using his brain enough. And they’d both sported slightly swollen lips.

Moreover, there was another thing, which was happening right now and every time Kimishita and Ooshiba were in the same place. When they would think no one else could see it, they’d gaze at the other with a kind of hesitating _fire_ in their eyes. If the other’d catch them staring, they would immediately avert their eyes, visibly flustered. They would _both_ do it. And neither had realized _Usui-senpai_ caught them.

  
He didn’t want to assert something without knowing it to be true for sure, but he was pretty certain of it now: the tension between them had switched from a weird one to an even weirder one, for better or for worse. Before, they would “hate” but tolerate each other enough for it not to hinder their team play, Kimishita calling Ooshiba by his _first name_ all the while. 'Situation normal all fucked-up', as they say. Likewise, you don’t just kiss someone – because he was also pretty sure it was what had happened, seeing the state of their lips – as intensely as they had, by you own volition, if you loath them.

Given who the involved people were, it had no doubt been some kind of hate- or challenge-kiss with no romantic feelings whatsoever, but damn, it was a _kiss_ nonetheless. He didn’t believe one bit people who really disliked each other could do something like this. It’s only seen in fiction, and…

“This is real life, boys, so go spit out insults and make out somewhere while not-so-secretly caring about each other, but get a grip of yourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't learn, do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya.  
> I'm actually a lot busier than I expected these _days_ (it's the last time I'm saying this…), so I didn't write as much as I thought I would (actually, I'm surprised I wrote about 2000 words with the story still in the "PWP without porn" area). I didn't plan to divide this chapter into two parts, but well, since I said I would update last week or this week, I didn't want to fail anybody reading this. I hope the break at the end isn't too abrupt.  
>  Again, thanks for your kudos. They're so precious. ^v^  
> I won't promise anything about the next update this time. It's terrible how much I suck at following some kind of schedule, so I'll just say I won't stop writing this fiction 'till I deem it finished. Hopefully I won't take a month to update…
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy! ;)

“Damn them all…”

Helping a soccer team study was a _pain_ , now Kimishita could really assert it. Why was Seiseki made up of a bunch of idiots? It wasn’t just the freshmen, Mizuki was a lost cause, and let’s not even talk about Ooshi–

The thought of that name alone unnerved him. Of course, they hadn’t talked to each other since the ‘locker room incident’, and this evening was seemingly no exception. Even if everyone had been supposed to study together, even if everyone had been supposed to study together at _Ooshiba’s_ house, the redhead had avoided him and so had Kimishita. They’d sometimes cast a glance the other’s way when nobody had been looking, but the situation had basically been the same as on the pitch or during meetings and classes (the wonders of being in the same year…).

  
He had just finished helping Nitobe with some math exercises when Kimishita’s phone vibrated in his pocket. ‘Must be the old man’, he thought when he opened the received text.

Well, he thought wrong.

His eyes widened when he read the sender’s name.

_‘Kiichi’_

He quickly regained his composure, looking around and hoping nobody had seen him. Everyone was busy admiring Usui and Tsukamoron cooking curry. Great. His eyes scanned the text.

_‘Stay after.’_

Taken off guard, he searched the room for the offending sender. He saw Ooshiba staring at him, phone in his hand. Their eyes locked, Kimishita raised an eyebrow as if to ask the redhead _‘what the fuck does that mean?’_. Ooshiba maintained his gaze, visibly _dead_ serious.

They were interrupted by their teammates loudly cheering while tasting the homemade curry, yelling ‘Dinner’s ready!’ for the whole neighborhood to hear.

“Tch, I have to go to my house for a bit,” Kimishita shouted over the commotion. “When I come back, be prepared to go through hell again, you’re not finished studying!”

\---

“You could’ve stayed there, you know! I don’t mind eating on my own.” Though he said this, Kimishita’s father was grateful to his son, who always tried to keep his company whenever he could.

“Don’t worry, I needed to take a break from them anyway…” The brunette sighed. ‘And I also need a shower to cool off,’ he added inwardly as he entered the bathroom.

The cold water was very much welcomed, for once. However, it didn’t help much with his predicament: his brain was full of thoughts of a certain redhead. ‘Stay after’, he’d said? What the fuck did he want? His presence alone was enough to trouble the smaller man since the ‘incident’, hence why he had done everything in his power to avoid him and he knew the other had been behaving the same. Until now.

_“Fuck…”_

Well, he wasn’t one to back down. If the other wanted him to stay for whatever reason, he was never going to run away. No matter how sharp the knife to his throat was.

\---

When he’d returned to Ooshiba’s, the team had already finished eating and got back to work. Or at least, they’d tried. When they’d seen Kimishita arriving, they’d all but jumped on him, asking “Kimishita-senpai I don’t understand this!” or “Kimishita, why is my reasoning wrong here?” (“You can’t even reason, Mizuki!”)

  
Now that they were _finally_ finished, he had to pretend to take a pretty long time putting his things away to let them all leave before him, without raising too much suspicion. It worked, except for a certain gray-haired upperclassman who looked at him, his smile screaming he _knew_ but nevertheless not saying anything out loud, only urging the others to hurry up. Kimishita didn’t know whether to be grateful or to plan Usui’s murder as soon as he got out of here.

This thought led him to the task at hand: finding Ooshiba, who had seemingly disappeared while the others had been taking their leave, in this goddamn huge house. He wandered for a bit, then stumbled upon the redhead’s sister. He went straight to the point and asked her, “Where’s Kiichi?”

“Kiichi?” She raised her eyebrows, surprised at the use of her brother’s first name but deciding not to comment on it. “He’s in his room. It’s upstairs, on your left.”

“Thanks.”

  
With this indication, he soon arrived in front of Ooshiba’s room. The door was closed; he knocked and announced, “It’s me.”

He heard footsteps and saw Ooshiba opening the door before leaning on the frame, staring at him. “So you stayed, huh,” the redhead’s voice didn’t carry any emotion, as if he was assessing the situation. Which was weird, considering he wasn’t known for his thinking…

“Well, don’t make me regret it, moron,” Kimishita’s tone conveyed his usual anger, though it was coupled with a slight nervousness. He had trouble looking the taller man in the eye, but there was no way he’d show it.

Ooshiba didn’t answer, he simply continued staring. It aggravated Kimishita, who started louder, “Oi, what the fu–”

“Don’t fucking shout,” Ooshiba seemed annoyed and put his hand on the brunette’s mouth to force him silent. Surprised at first, Kimishita quickly recovered and _bit_ the fingers pressed against his lips. Their owner groaned, and croaked:

“You don’t learn, do you?”

“Hah?!”

Ooshiba seized Kimishita’s arm to pull him into his room, ignoring his pained gasp, then quickly pinned him to the door, shutting it in the process. His hands were on either side of the smaller man’s head, effectively trapping him with his arms caging him.

Kimishita’s eyes widened. “Wha–”

_“You enjoyed it.”_

The brunette opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Ooshiba’s statement had brought to his mind vivid memories of the redhead’s body pressing his against the locker room’s door, dominating him – just like _right fucking now_.

  
Ooshiba was staring him down, his fiery gaze burning him. The brunette looked away and dropped his head sideways, and was it a light blush adorning his cheeks?

“Move,” he tried to keep a firm tone, but Ooshiba was stubborn and refused.

“No way.”

“I said mo–”

“Don’t think I didn’t catch you staring at me,” the redhead was as confident as ever. “I know you want this as much as I do.”

Whether it was the fact that Ooshiba knew how he was feeling about this, or the fact that the redhead desired this – whatever _this_ was, it caught Kimishita off guard. He wasn’t in control at all here, and damn did he hate it when he didn’t know what to do anymore.

  
His hands came against the taller man’s shoulders to push him away, but Ooshiba was too strong compared to him – fuck the 18-cm gap – and he wouldn’t budge. It only made him come closer, their chests almost touching and Kimishita’s head now leaning on the other’s shoulder.

“You want me, Kimishita,” Ooshiba muttered in a low, dark voice. He then mused, smirking, “I even wonder if your provoking me was just to rile me up enough to make me do this.”

“Kiichi…,” Kimishita said almost pleadingly. He was starting to feel hot, too hot, because of the redhead’s heated words. If nothing was done to stop this – whatever it was that was going on, there’d be no going back and that’d be too risk–

“ _Fuck_. Kimishita, don’t say my name like that…”

_– too much._

The smaller man looked up. If Ooshiba wasn’t going to restrain himself as he already said in that fucking locker room, then… why should he?

_“Kiichi.”_

The fire in Kimishita’s eyes and his provoking him – again, did it for Ooshiba, who was now all but set on _ruining_ the infuriating brunette. He always rubbed him the wrong way, and it seemed like what had happened after the match against Saku High hadn’t sufficed, hadn’t satisfied neither of them.

  
He roughly pulled Kimishita’s hair and smashed his lips against his, tilting his head to get a better angle. He licked, nibbled, bit the other’s lips and tongue, and the brunette replied in kind. Their pace was unrelenting and they were already panting into each other’s mouth after a few seconds, as if the hanging tension had already been choking them since entering the room.

Kimishita was gripping the redhead’s arms through his shirt, a mean to stay anchored to reality, on his feet, leaning heavily against the wall with Ooshiba’s strong body pinning him. He eventually wound his arms around the taller man’s neck, pressing closer to him, sometimes pulling his hair to pay him back for whatever Ooshiba had done that’d made him let out some kind of noise he’d almost failed to suppress.

“Stop trying to silence yourself, you’ll be a moaning mess by the time I’m done with you anyway. Just like before,” Ooshiba whispered against his lips while slipping his fingers under Kimishita’s shirt, raking his nails down his firm abs, forcing yet another half-repressed groan out of the brunette.

“Try and make me, Kiichi.” The smaller man couldn’t help but push the redhead’s buttons even more.

And it worked. Maybe more than what he bargained for.

“Careful what you’re asking for,” Ooshiba rasped, shoving his thigh between Kimishita’s, pressing their lower bodies together and applying a painfully sweet pressure on the brunette’s groin. His taunting provocation coupled with the cheeky way he’d said his first name had inflamed him and he was now completely losing it.

The kiss got more messy, with Ooshiba _fucking finally_ forcing Kimishita to submit to him, overwhelming all his senses and making him properly moan, groan – and damn the guy could be _loud_. In a non-scary, terribly pleasant and _pleasured_ way.

  
If he was honest and had a little more thinking abilities at the moment, Kimishita could realize he was actually kind of apprehensive. Every part of his brain and of his body was occupied by the taller redhead, and he rather feared his lack of control on the situation. He was desperately clinging to Ooshiba, who was seemingly hell-bent on getting him to entirely relinquish power to him. Everything he was doing to the brunette was done with this sole purpose, it didn’t matter he was totally inexperienced, he was driven by the challenge embodied by Kimishita – and the prospect of winning.

That’s why he eventually broke the kiss and slightly leaned back, his leg still between the other’s to support the brunette who looked like he’d collapse on his knees otherwise – which wasn’t exactly a bad idea, but Ooshiba wanted to take his sweet time devouring him. Kimishita’s face was flushed and he was glaring at him through half-lidded eyes, panting. Even with a thoroughly disheveled appearance, his usual aggressiveness was still there.

“Shirt off," the redhead muttered and lifted the other’s shirt to remove it, and the brunette complied. He paused to appreciate the sight of a half-naked Kimishita – his teammate had always been pretty easy on the eyes, Ooshiba was all too aware of it, but he was even more appealing right now, given his current state was because of _him_. A weird spark of possessiveness suddenly ignited him, and he lowered his head to bite at the smaller man’s neck. The gasp of half-pain half-pleasure enticed him to go on, and he mouthed his way up to the brunette’s ear. He nibbled on it while letting his hands trail down the other man’s bare chest, feeling his smooth skin covering a lean but athletic body, wondering if his nipples were sensitiv–

“F–Fuck…!”

Well, question answered.

He continued playing with them, fingers pinching and nails scratching, before being abruptly forced to take a step back.

“Why did you push me?” Ooshiba’s confusion was evident in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Kimishita isn't saying "no" here. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who fucking said I was bottoming!?"
> 
> "I fucking did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the rating and tags? They've changed. :D  
> That's the first time I write smut. I just hope it's not awkward as hell and that the characters aren't too OOC…  
> Thanks again for your kudos (and comments now, wow :D).  
> Hope you won't cringe too hard at what follows and you'll enjoy reading. ^v^

“Why did you push me?” Ooshiba’s confusion was evident in his tone.

“…”

Kimishita’s silent reply, strangely enough, allowed him to get a grasp of what was going on in the moron’s brain.

“You’re… scared of surrendering control, aren’t you?” Ooshiba asked. The brunette flinched and hid his face behind his hand, looking down.

“…responsible…”

“What?”

“’m scared of letting you take responsibility for… this, what if you let me down, what about the consequences, I really don’t think it’s a good ide–”

“Kimishita.”

Taken aback by his teammate’s sudden and unusual insecurity, Ooshiba rapidly cut him to prevent him from panicking. They both fell silent, 50-cm apart, Ooshiba trying to think – what a pain – of what to say, what to do. He knew the brunette had a hard time trusting people – the loss of his mother surely hadn’t helped – and he never truly got close to others.

The redhead then figured Kimishita was probably never _this_ physically close to somebody else before, and even if he had no reason to fear any physical harm in his everyday life since his punches were pretty damn tough (Ooshiba had received some), to let someone take control over his whole being, body and mind, was something else. Especially when the ‘someone’ was the guy he fought with the most…

What to do? Ooshiba couldn’t screw up. He didn’t _want_ to. Seeing Kimishita so vulnerable in front of him was making him want to – damn – take _care_ of the other male. Not to make a mess of him (not _now_ ), but to reassure him when he was feeling so anxious like this. The redhead felt awful for being the reason for his torment, _responsible_ , with an expected urge to set things straight. And well, he couldn’t really deny it now, could he…?

“You do realize…,” he started slowly, “…we’re _both_ in this shit, right?”

Whatever this shit was, they had already gone too far not to at least acknowledge it was real.

Kimishita’s eyes widen behind his hand. What kind of declaration was that? He was at a loss. What to think, what to do–

Ooshiba leaned down again, now mere inches from his face. He slowly grabbed the brunette’s hand and removed it from his head, without letting go, noting the other didn’t try to shake him off. Kimishita felt himself burn under Ooshiba’s stare. How could he show such weakness? Irritation at his own fragility bubbled up. He had to retrieve control at once. He–

_“Atsushi.”_

…

“…fuck it.”

He grabbed Ooshiba’s collar with his free hand and harshly kissed him, immediately imposing a merciless pattern, _his_ pattern. He hadn’t gave in yet, he could still figh– _kiss_ back. He felt the redhead lazily respond, with no sign of wanting to submit him anymore. Did _he_ concede? Grea–

His inner sense of victory was quickly cut short when he heard Ooshiba lightly chuckle before slowly swirling his tongue around Kimishita’s, tasting him, savoring him. It was as if he were trying to forcibly slow the kiss down, to prevent the brunette from going too fast, mocking the hurried pace Kimishita had set when he’d initiated the contact.

The bastard.

Though he was doing this in part to piss the brunette off, Ooshiba also wished to kind of reassure him. In his own, awkward way. When he noticed Kimishita had calmed himself, he eased off on the pressure he’d been putting in the kiss, now sharing dominance.

It wasn’t a bad idea at all. The sensation of their tongues languidly massaging each other was rendering them both weak on their knees, their stomachs doing flips – though Kimishita was yet again more vocal about it, still holding onto Ooshiba’s shirt.

When they leaned back, a thin trail of saliva connected them for a second before dissolving. Something like this shouldn’t have been this hot, but it had them slightly blushing nonetheless. Kimishita averted his eyes, embarrassment obvious on his face.

“You okay now?” Ooshiba asked him, with a surprisingly soft tone.

Kimishita clicked his tongue. “Shut up, moron.” He then looked up at him, his eyes showing his uncertainty. “Don’t make me regret it, Kiichi.”

“You already said that.” Ooshiba smiled before adding, more seriously, “Trust me, dammit. I’m not that cruel.”

“’cause slamming me into every goddamn wall is so fucking benevolent…” Even his humiliation wasn’t enough to cover the sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

The redhead smirked at this. “Seems to me you kinda liked it, with the way I got you moaning and clinging onto m–”

“You surely weren’t talking back then.”

Ooshiba paused for a second.

“You’re… basically begging me to get rough, aren’t you?”

Kimishita was about to retort to the ‘begging’ part, but chose otherwise. He merely stared at the redhead. Waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Ooshiba swept his feet and took advantage of the brunette’s stumble to lift him up and carry him – despite Kimishita’s complaints and colorful insults – to his king-sized bed, and threw him unceremoniously on it. He swiftly climbed after him, gripping his hands firmly and wrestling him flat on his back so that he could straddle his hips, comfortably settling on them and pinning the smaller man with his weight.

Once his chest wasn’t forced down, Kimishita propped himself up on his elbows, the rose tinting his cheeks due to his compromising position softening the glare he sent the redhead. He watched him take his shirt off, watched how his strong body flexed when he moved, watched him… smirked at him when he was caught staring. Shit.

“Like what you see?” Ooshiba was getting awfully cocky.

“Shut up, dammit.” Kimishita’s blush darkened a little, which was kinda…

“So you _can_ be cute.” The redhead couldn’t help but tease him, his grin widening while he leaned forward on his hands, his arms trapping the smaller man again and his head inches away from the brunette’s. Kimishita grunted in disapproval and let his back drop against the mattress, an arm coming to rest across his face and obscuring his eyes, visibly ashamed. Ooshiba bended his arms for his mouth to almost touch the smaller man’s ear, and whispered, “Cat got your tongue?”

“You bastard!” Kimishita perked up again and started struggling under the taller redhead, trying to push him off him, but the weight holding him down was hindering all his movements. When he was about to raise himself in a attempt to flip them around, their crotch harshly connected, sending a unexpected wave of pleasure in the midst of their wrestle. They both gasped, though Ooshiba fared better and took advantage of Kimishita’s stunned momentum to take a hold of his wrists and pin them down above the brunette’s head, restraining them with one hand.

A little part of Kimishita’s brain tried assessing the situation. He was in Kiichi’s room, on Kiichi’s bed, with Kiichi looming over him, feeling Kiichi’s body weight forcing him down on his sheets, staring back at Kiichi’s heated eyes. He never would’ve thought he’d get turned on by something like this.

Yet here he was, with a hard-on and–

“F–Fuck!”

And Ooshiba _fucking_ Kiichi smirking while rubbing his thigh against his sensitive and unsuspecting cock.

The redhead went to bite at his neck, his other hand sliding under Kimishita’s head in his hair to tilt his head to the side, giving him access to more skin to play with. He let his lower body drop down on the other’s, his thigh between Kimishita’s, grinding his hips against his. The brunette arched back into him, strangled noises escaping his throat. He wanted to feel Kiichi, feel every fiber of his body, and his hands being held down made it all the more unbearable and irresistible to him.

He started harshly grinding up against Kiichi’s own erection, refusing to let him win yet, the friction too pleasurable to stop. Ooshiba hissed and clicked his tongue before leaving Kimishita’s neck to sloppily kiss him again. It got to a point where they were only licking and biting and audibly panting, not even kissing anymore. Meanwhile, Kimishita was still trying to get Ooshiba to release his hold on his wrists.

“Let go, dammit,” he mumbled in Ooshiba’s mouth.

“No. Not yet.”

The redhead’s short answer was followed by a hand clumsily and hastily untying Kimishita’s belt and pulling his zipper down. His hand went under the fabric and firmly grabbed the brunette’s cock, jerking him off under his clothes. The rough skin-on-skin contact had Kimishita grunting, and he bit his own lips to prevent any loud sound from leaving them, remembering the sister of the guy toying with his cock was still nearby and could very well be hearing them…

“I already told you to stop silencing yourself.”

“O–Oi, we’re not alone, moron!” Kimishita’s voice wavered from the onslaught of pain-pleasure.

“My sister’s gone to a friend’s house tonight, she’s not here anymore. Meaning you can be as loud as you wan– No, you _will_ be as loud as _I_ want.” Though he wasn’t seeing his face, Kimishita could hear the smirk in the redhead’s voice.

“Put your hands to good use,” Ooshiba finally freed his wrists. The demanding tone of his voice didn’t exactly please the brunette. Kimishita unbuckled Ooshiba’s belt and didn’t waste time getting his hand in his pants. He began stroking his cock, being even more rough than Ooshiba as a payback to his ordering him around, but also because he realized that at this rate he was going to come first, and he didn’t accept it. At all.

He exploited Ooshiba’s momentary weakness at the sudden raw contact to successfully flip them around. He fitted himself between the redhead’s legs while muttering, “Too many clothes on you,” and proceeded to remove the other’s pants and briefs with his help, throwing them aside. He took Ooshiba’s cock in his hand again and leaned down, shutting down his brain screaming at what he was about to do.

“Y–You’re really going to–” Even Ooshiba was surprised by his boldness.

“I’m not losing this.” Kimishita cut him, before taking the taller man’s thick cock in his mouth.

The moan he heard and the hand in his hair encouraged him to go on despite his lack of experience and the uncomfortable stretch of his mouth – Ooshiba was a fucking giant everywhere. Kimishita slowly bobbed his head up and down before speeding up, licking along the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head, using his other hand to massage Ooshiba’s balls. The noises the redhead was making and the way he tightened his hold on his hair allowed a sense of victory to wash over Kimishita, even with a cock in his mouth.

He tried taking it deeper in his throat, stopping only when he started gagging but he endured it, swallowing around the hot flesh. Ooshiba seemingly lost total control as his hips bucked up while he pushed Kimishita’s head down, making him choke on his cock. In retaliation, the brunette let his teeth lightly scrape the skin, making Ooshiba grunt as much in pleasure as in pain. He continued doing this for a while, not afraid of sometimes using his teeth as a way to retain control.

When he released his cock from his mouth to properly breathe, he couldn’t help but provoke Ooshiba once again:

“Who’s the moaning mess now?” He was the one smirking down at the other here, and he relished in it.

“You’ll pay for those teeth of yours,” Ooshiba’s verbal threat was softened due to his flushed state, but he made up for it by pulling Kimishita’s arm towards himself, making the brunette fall on top of him while he sat up. He managed to took his jeans and underwear off, well aware that Kimishita was letting him do it, and cast them aside.

They were now staring at each other, Kimishita in his lap and thus looking down at him for once, his arms around his neck, Ooshiba holding his waist, their erected cocks standing between them. The redhead spoke up, suddenly feeling unsure:

“I… don’t have anything.”

Thankfully, Kimishita understood what he meant without him having to specify ‘condom and lube’…

“Do you care?”

“…no.” Honestly he didn’t. It’s not like Kimishita was known for fooling around.

“Neither do I.”

With the conversation quickly ended, they resumed their stare down. There was an obvious glint of challenge in their eyes. Who would move first?

Without warning, Ooshiba tried to push Kimishita on his back, but the brunette ducked and used his momentum to force the redhead head first on the bed. Unfortunately for him, his hand slipped on the sheets and Ooshiba took advantage of his fall to pick himself up again and pin the smaller man flat on his stomach, straddling his backside. He grabbed Kimishita’s wrists and immobilized them against the small of his back with one hand.

“Guess we know who’s on top. Though that’s not surprising,” Ooshiba basked in his victory.

“Who fucking said I was bottoming!?” Kimishita turned his head to the side to fiercely look up at the redhead.

“I fucking did. And given how you react every time I have my way with you, you’re gonna enjoy it.”

“Wha–!?” Embarrassment was as much responsible as ire for the brunette’s blush.

Ooshiba clicked his tongue and didn’t let him finished. “You’re the one pinned down for now, so shut the fuck up and let me do you.” He added lowly in his ear, anger and amusement mixing in his voice, “You deserve to be fucked anyway, with all the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

He knew how he was affecting Kimishita. What he was saying and how he was manhandling him were turning him on even more.

“Open your mouth,” Ooshiba asked him while presenting three fingers to the brunette’s mouth. Kimishita hesitated for a moment. If he complied, then… he was basically allowing Ooshiba to fuck him. His brain was still uncertain, but his body wanted this. Truthfully, even he ought to recognize his mind wasn’t all against the idea.

He let Ooshiba push his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. He felt teeth nibbling on his neck and shoulders, he responded by biting the redhead’s digits.

“You’ll never relent, will you?” Ooshiba pushed his fingers deeper, making the brunette gag and tilt his head back, eyes half-lidded, unbelievably arousing noises slipping out of his throat. Kimishita was enjoying _this_. Damn. He wanted to _consume_ him so badly, he was having a hard time preventing himself from fucking him right then and there, but as weird as it sounded he didn’t want to seriously hurt him.

He pulled out his fingers, leaving Kimishita breathless, and slowly circled his hole, teasing him before putting his middle digit in. Kimishita groaned in discomfort at the foreign feeling. Though it wasn’t exactly painful, the lack of proper lube wasn’t making things easy. When the first finger could go in and out without too much difficulty, Ooshiba added another one, but stopped immediately when he heard Kimishita whimper in pain.

“Don’t stop, dammit!”

Ooshiba was taken aback, but the tough look in Kimishita’s eyes was telling him to ‘get the fuck on with it’. So he did.

He kept on preparing him with two fingers before inserting a last one, trying to stretch him as much as he could, noticing Kimishita was starting deriving pleasure from it.

“Oi, you’re gonna fuck me or what?”

“Huh? Stop kidding, it’s gonna hurt too much if I screw you now.”

“ _You_ stop kidding. Since when do you care for my well-being, _Kiichi_?”

They stared at each other, silent, the challenge in Kimishita’s eyes reigniting the fire in Ooshiba’s, who eventually pulled out his fingers.

“You’re really asking for it…” He muttered.

He was so going to wreck him.

He stroked his cock a few times, releasing the brunette’s wrists at the same time, before raising him on his knees and putting the head in. The dryness was making it hard for them both, and it’s Kimishita’s pained "Just fucking screw me!" which made him force his way inside, gradually thrusting all the way home.

Even if the warmth enveloping him was directing all his attention on his cock, he stopped moving his hips, letting Kimishita get used to the obvious pain, enough for it not to be unbearable. He softly kissed his neck, caressed his skin, his hair, murmuring him "Relax" as if to appease him.

“…move.”

Ooshiba's tenderness – and how much he appreciated it – scared Kimishita, and even if he was still in pain, he’d rather have this than a manifestation of some unknown softness, _for_  and _from_ him.

The redhead understood that, so he didn’t argue and began at a slow pace. It was making Kimishita feel every inch of his thick cock sliding in and out of him, making him sigh from the onslaught of dull pain and growing bliss. When Ooshiba increased the pace, he chewed his lip again, not willing to let too many sounds escape him and trying to keep as much composure as he could. It was the only way for him to preserve some sort of control.

A sudden rush of pleasure abruptly tore through him, causing him to cry out before swiftly covering his mouth with his hand. Ooshiba angled his hardening thrusts the same way, rubbing Kimishita’s prostate, tightly gripping his hips and pulling on his hair. The brunette arched his back, feeling his hold on the situation slipping away along with his sanity.

“Stop trying to maintain a façade, I’ll break it anyway,” Ooshiba picked up the pace again and added more strength to his thrusts, releasing Kimishita’s hair to grasp his waist with both hands. The smaller man’s head dropped on the pillow but he was still containing his moans.

“Try harder,” he breathed.

“You’re so gonna get it, Atsushi.”

The maddening taunt contradicted the blissful heat surrounding him exercising a sweet pressure on his cock, and the sensuous pleasure he was feeling wasn’t enough to satisfy the redhead. He wanted to see Kimishita stripped off his thinking abilities, stripped off his self-control, losing himself to the sensations Ooshiba was giving him.

Kimishita felt Ooshiba pull out before being flipped on his back. He tried complaining, as there was no way he would let anybody see him like this, with no barrier protecting him at all, but he choked on air as he was impaled again, legs dangling in the air, Ooshiba not waiting a second to earnestly start banging the living daylights out of him. The new position rendered him even more defenseless, completely at Ooshiba’s mercy, feeling his powerful thrusts down to his very core. He could only take it, loud moans spilling out from his mouth, sometimes followed by a mewled "Kiichi".

Ooshiba had achieved what he had wished for, but the result was even better than what he had expected. Kimishita was such a beautiful mess under him, on his bed, with his disheveled hair forming a halo around his pretty face on the pillow, moaning his name and clutching the sheets, powerless against the sensations assaulting him. He was all but pounding into him, their aggressiveness and enmity surging anew, the bed creaking in time with his punishing thrusts.

“I–I’m close…” Ooshiba rasped. He felt Kimishita was also approaching climax, and he couldn’t help but remember the way the brunette had blown him to prevent himself from coming first. Well, it seemed like Kimishita would indeed ‘won’ in the end, though given the state he was in, Ooshiba’s supposed loss wasn’t bitter in the least.

Kimishita’s eyes were wet from the tears threatening to escape him, he was struggling to even stay half-conscious and not pass out, twitching around the cock pulsating in him and urging it to climax, the pace now erratic.

With a grunt, Ooshiba eventually came inside Kimishita, who cried out at the feeling of a hot liquid filling his hole, roughly stroking his own cock and reaching orgasm soon after as well, dirtying his own body.

They were both heavily panting and dazed. Ooshiba pulled out and collapsed besides Kimishita who looked thoroughly fucked out. They stayed silent and unmoving for a while, letting their heartbeat slow down.

Kimishita languidly spoke first.

“I wanna shower.”

Somehow, that didn’t surprise Ooshiba.

“Need me to carry you?” He teased, though he was kind of serious, especially with the way he had just screwed him…

“Fuck off, Kiichi.” Despite his harsh words, his voice didn’t sound hurtful, and his saying his first name like usual was enough for Ooshiba to know the brunette didn’t want to reject him. He just needed some alone time. And a shower.

Ooshiba couldn’t help but smirk at the way Kimishita was limping to the bathroom in his room, with cum dripping down his hole on his thighs. He should probably offer to help him, but further damaging his pride would do no good to his teammate, so he just carefully watched him in case he fell down.

“You can take a towel from the cupboard,” he loudly told him after the door was closed.

\---

Second shower of the evening, second shower that did nothing to calm his thoughts.

He’d just fucked Kiichi.

Well, not exactly. He’d just got fucked _by_ Kiichi.

Even if they’d been struggling for dominance all the while, in the end he'd let the redhead ‘have his way with him’ as he had so elegantly put it.

And damn he’d been rough. He was going to be so fucking sore the day after.

But damn Kimishita had appreciated every fucking second of it.

He couldn’t believe it. It was just fucking unbelievable.

But he really had.

Really.

And the softness Ooshiba had sometimes shown… He was so fucking afraid of it. What the fuck? Who did he think he was? What did he want to gain from it?

‘What a pain…’ and he wasn’t only talking about his mind.

He cleaned the cum on his body, _in_ his body (did the fucker have to come in him!?). It felt weird, putting his own fingers in and feeling it inside. He ignored the heat pooling in his lower body with the arousing dirtiness of this, and let cold water cool him down before stepping out and drying himself.

Only to realize he hadn’t taken his clothes with him.

“Fuck…”

“Need some clothes?” He heard Ooshiba’s voice on the other side of the door.

“…give me mine.”

Ooshiba opened the door and threw him… his briefs with a shirt and shorts too fucking large for him.

“Oi, what did you–” Kimishita was about to open the door again, when Ooshiba’s voice rang out.

“Stay here tonight.”

Eyes widening, Kimishita’s brain short-circuited. He hesitated. Sure, going home at this hour and in this state wasn’t a nice idea, but he hadn't even thought of an alternative.

Especially this one.

He didn’t want to be indebted to anybody, but… this was different. Kiichi’s voice had sounded unsteady, as if he was afraid to ask.

And he was afraid to answer.

Not hearing any response, Ooshiba hastily continued, “It’s too late to go home, and–”

“Fine,” Kimishita softly cut him. He’ll just have to send his old man a text after, saying he was sleeping at a… friend’s house.

He put on the clothes he'd been given, choosing to ignore the difference in sizes, and returned to Ooshiba’s bedroom, only to find him waiting half-naked for him in the middle of the room. Kimishita stopped in his track when Ooshiba walked towards him and paused right in front of him. They stared at each other, before Ooshiba _gently_ tilted the brunette’s chin up with his hand and kissed him.

Kimishita froze. It wasn’t a rough kiss like usual. Their lips were only touching, Ooshiba still gazing at him before leaning back and walking past the stunned brunette.

“I’m taking a shower too. And don’t even think of sleeping on the floor.”

“R–Right.” Kimishita had trouble finding his voice again. He was so dumbfounded he didn’t even react to the second part of Ooshiba’s statement, recognizing what it implied only when the taller man was gone.

He laid down on Kiichi’s bed – _Kiichi’s_ bed – staring at the ceiling, recalling the feeling of that last kiss and pondering over the night to come. Unless Ooshiba had another plan, which was pretty unlikely, he was going to sleep next to him, in the very same bed where they’d been screwing not too long ago. He turned red, a hand covering his mouth.

“Damn…”

\---

Ooshiba’s shower was shorter. He rapidly cleaned himself and put some sleep clothes on, all the while thinking about what he had just done.

He wasn’t as irresponsible as people thought. Well, maybe he was, but not here.

And he didn’t want Kimishita to think that what they’d done meant nothing to him. He had no goddamn idea what it was, but they hadn’t resolved the tension between them like this just for the thrill of it.

He got out of the bathroom and saw Kimishita laying on his side, on his bed. He climbed behind him, locking gaze with him when the brunette turned his head halfway towards the redhead.

“You alright?” He asked in a low voice.

“Yeah.” Kimishita answered with the same tone.

When he saw Ooshiba laying down and switching off the light, Kimishita closed his eyes, but he sharply opened them again and tensed when he felt a warm body hugging him from behind, a loose arm over his side. What the hell was Ooshiba thinking, doing this? Kimishita didn’t know, and it scared him. Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t say feeling Kiichi like this was… unpleasant.

He eventually tried to get even closer to Ooshiba, nestling his back against his chest. A small smile on his lips, the redhead tightened his embrace, and was slightly startled when he felt a hand coming over his and fingers sliding between his own. Opening his eyes one last time, he softly kissed a strand of brown hair before letting himself gradually drift off.

Well. Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you even believe what I'm writing, instead of doing urgent uni work and when my grandparents or kids are around? I kinda feel bad when some lines pop up in my mind during a class and I just have to write them down on my lesson notes, no matter how dirty they are…
> 
> Just so you know: it's still not finished (I have some more ideas) and there won't be any tender 'I love you' here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a team mom is hard, isn't it?
> 
> Fortunately Kazama's here to set things _straight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M or light E rating here.
> 
> I just have too many ideas for them and not enough time to properly write them…(I actually wrote about 1000 words at the hairdresser's, no joke, since I spend more than 3 hours there every time. And I'm not even ashamed, haha.)
> 
> And sorry for using Tsukamoto's honesty to make him say what he says here. I know he's too kind to intrude on people's privacy like this.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your kudos and comments again!
> 
> (I edited a few mistakes in last chapter. I do this every time, as it's awful how many errors I leave even though I re-read each chapter several times. Feel free to tell me if you notice some. ;))

Kimishita woke up to a warm and heavy weight slumped over him and a _fucking soreness in his ass_. Fuck.

Fucking fuck.

The weight moved a little while groaning at the alarm ringing out in the dark bedroom.

“…turn it off…”

“It’s your phone, dumbass.” Kimishita was fully awake with the pain radiating from his butt. He tried to escape from his human-made cage, to no avail.

“Oi, Kiichi, get the fuck up.”

…

He only felt something nuzzling his neck for answer.

“Kiichi, for fuck’s sake!”

Ooshiba clicked his tongue and rolled over, disappointment evident in his sigh. He laid on the other side of the bed, not showing any sign of getting up now.

Kimishita _slowly_ raised himself, careful of a certain part of his body, and looked at the male half-sleeping next to him. Fresh memories of the night before surfaced in his mind, bringing a wave of heat all over him. Time to shower yet again.

“I’m using your bathroom.”

Ooshiba lazily opened his eyes, locking them with Kimishita’s for a second before moving them up and down the brunette’s body, loosely covered by his own clothes.

“What are you looking at?” Kimishita’s annoyed voice didn’t stop his eyeing him up.

“You. In my clothes. With bed hair. And bite marks,” the redhead was adorning a sleepy smirk, not even bothering to hide how much he enjoyed this particular sight of the brunette. Seeing him like this, in his own clothes with light bruises _he_ had inflicted renewed the possessiveness he had already felt the night before about Kimishita. Though his sleepiness told him not to dwell too much on it.

Kimishita grunted an annoyed and slightly flustered “shut up” before turning around and walking to the bathroom, leaving Ooshiba to doze off again.

\---

When Kimishita finished washing himself, Ooshiba had already got up and was rummaging through one of his dressers, seemingly searching for clothes. The brunette took his own before returning to the bathroom to change. He had only put his jeans on when the door opened and Ooshiba casually walked in.

“Wha– What the hell!? Do you always intrud–?”

“I’ve already seen you naked and you don’t have a problem changing with the team, so what’s the deal?” The redhead took his shirt off while speaking. “Or are you afraid you won’t be able to control yourself if we’re both half-naked like this?”

“What… Tch, for fuck’s sake!” Kimishita quickly grabbed his shirt before storming out of the bathroom, refusing to look at Ooshiba’s smirking face.

And realizing he’d forgotten his wallet in the bathroom.

He had taken it out of his pocket when he’d changed. Damn, it was the second time something like this happened in a _very_ short while. Where had his brain gone?

He wanted to hurry as he had to go back to his house before classes started, so he swallowed his pride and asked through the door, “Kiichi, I’ve forgotten my wallet.”

After a brief silence, he finally heard, “Your point being?”

Ooshiba was obviously going to make _this_ difficult, wasn’t he?

“Should I remind you this is not in my home and I kinda have to go back to my place right now otherwise I’ll be late for school?”

“Then come and get it. ‘cause I’m not going to give it to you.” A light chuckle accompanied the infuriating answer.

Goddamn it… There was _no way_ Kimishita was going back in. Not with Kiichi there. Especially a not fully-clothed one. Because he had been right earlier: even if the brunette hadn’t liked the fact that somebody had walked in on him changing, he had also felt the urge to get closer to Ooshiba, to touch him, to feel his strong chest against his fingers. And with the way the redhead had briefly looked at him with a predatory glint in his eyes softened by sleep, he knew he wasn’t the only one craving _something_.

So he waited, prepared to leave as soon as he could.

 

When Ooshiba walked out, he sent Kimishita a clearly amused smile, returned by a glare from the brunette who rapidly fetched his wallet and left the redhead’s room, careful not to make too much noise going downstairs as Ooshiba’s parents had come home and were currently sleeping. He paid no attention to the footsteps hurriedly following after him, put on his coat and quietly opened the front door.

Only for it to be suddenly closed by a hand above his head.

Kimishita felt the taller man’s presence behind him. If he turned around he would feel trapped again – what with Ooshiba’s new habit of caging him against every damn door – so he didn’t move an inch, and rendered his voice as flat as possible.

“What do you want?”

“No goodbye kiss?” Ooshiba spoke in a very low voice, but it reverberated in the silence surrounding them, making Kimishita shiver.

The brunette managed to compose himself and, in the end, turned around, holding Ooshiba’s amused gaze with his own stoic one. He thought Kimishita would be furiously embarrassed and chicken out, didn’t he?

Well, time to pay the bastard back for what he’d done and remind him who he was dealing with.

Kimishita grabbed the taller man’s collar, taking his time feeling the fabric creasing under his fingers, before standing on his tiptoes while pulling Ooshiba down to sweetly _bite_  his lower lip. He then licked the redhead’s lip where he had bitten, still staring at the other male whose eyes had widened, betraying his shock. He didn’t even realized he had stopped maintaining the door closed, becoming aware of it only when Kimishita opened it again after releasing him. The smaller man had almost crossed the threshold when he turned his head halfway, looking at Ooshiba one last time with a small smile revealing his satisfaction.

“See you.” His tone carried the same contentment.

 

Once the door was shut, Ooshiba blinked once, twice, slowly coming to terms with what had just happened. Had he really just been played at his own game?

He could still feel Kimishita on his lip. He traced his tongue over it, as if if he were trying to taste him again. Damn. He wanted more.

So much more.

Kimishita had no fucking right to act like this, this enticing. At first, when they’d woken up, Ooshiba had been amused – and glad – to see his teammate was as rude and foul-mouthed as ever even at an ungodly hour in the morning. He’d acted like usual, so the redhead had been… relieved.

But now, right _fucking_ now, he wasn’t relieved at all. He was just left craving for the other male, his body (he’d looked downright alluring half-naked in the bathroom earlier), his lips, his fucking _everything_.

\---

The walk home was pretty quiet for Kimishita since it was early and nobody was out yet, but his brain was screaming. He was recalling the bruises and bite marks he’d seen on his body in the bathroom mirror, very real proof of what they’d done. And if they weren’t enough, the soreness in his butt left no room for doubt.

Fortunately, nobody was there to see him blushing and cringing, anxiously wondering what his relationship with his arch-nemesis and reluctant teammate would be like now. As if it wasn’t difficult enough already.

\---

Usui couldn’t believe it.

No.

He couldn’t _fuck_ –

No. Usui didn’t curse.

But _dam_ –

He really wanted to.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, mentally facepalming, watching how two certain second-years were–

“Kimishita, you look unfocused. What’s wrong?”

“Hah? Uh– I’m alright Captain.”

It’d been a week since their study session.

A week since Kimishita and Ooshiba were even more troubled than before.

At least Usui was sure something disturbingly unsettling had happened between them when Kimishita had stayed after everyone else had left.

…and he’d been glad not to see one of them obviously limping the day after – either they’d done nothing of the sort, or they’d hid it pretty well. Same went for… dubious marks on their bodies. Not that it was any of his business, so he wasn’t going to assume anything here.

 

“U–Usui-senpai,” Tsukamoto’s shy voice broke his train of thoughts, “h–has something happened between Ooshiba-senpai and Kimishita-senpai?”

Yeah, they were pretty obvious. However he couldn’t have Tsukamoto worrying about them, taking care of himself was enough for the younger boy, and he was way too pure to even try to grasp the gist of an antagonistic tension drifting into something of an… intimate kind, whatever it was.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” he spoke with the most reassuring tone he could use. "And it’s not like they’ve always got along, hmm?”

“Y–Yes, but… I feel like… this is different from before, well not exactly different, but there is something more, like… uh… I don’t know, but they don’t really hate each other right? I mean, they are teammates and they play soccer together, but… uh… I fear that they’re going to fight for real one day, and that they get hurt or…”

The kid was pretty observant, wasn’t he?

“If you wish to know, they’ve already come to blows. We had to stop them more than once.”

“R–really!? But that’s–”

“They’ve driven each other up the wall since the very first time they met, so it’s no surprise. It has never got in the way of their playing, meaning it’s not our business, is it? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to anger either of them by bringing this up.” He softly laughed.

“Y–You’re right! I’m so sorry!”

Watching Tsukamoto running towards Kazama, Usui could only thank the gods for his innocence.

The ‘something more’ he’d talked about was no less than the barely restrained _want_ burning in Kimishita and Ooshiba’s eyes when they’d sometimes cast a glance the other’s way. It was much more ardent now than it had been just after the match against Saku High.

“Let’s hope Tsukamoto won’t come across something he shouldn’t see…”

 

Usui’s eyes widened when he saw Kimishita failing an easy pass at Ooshiba, the ball almost colliding with the redhead’s head.

“Kimishita!” The coach’s voice suddenly rang out. “You’re too unfocused. Go cool down a bit if it can help, but we can’t have you chopping someone’s head off.”

The coach… There was no way he wouldn’t have noticed something too, right?

Kimishita took his towel and stomped off in the direction of the equipment room, ignoring everyone’s stares which turned to wide eyes when they saw Ooshiba following after him, openly annoyed at almost receiving a ball straight to his face.

“You may want to wait a bit, Ooshiba.” The coach addressed him in a low voice so nobody else could hear, except for Usui who was nearby and now knew very well Nakazawa was aware of something.

Surprisingly, the redhead did as he was told and sat on the bench, clutching his hands together, ire radiating from him.

The coach locked eyes with Usui, and the latter would have laughed if Ooshiba wasn’t on the verge of strangling someone. Nakazawa’s look was telling him, ‘this is your job, Team Mom, I’m too old to take care of hopeless kids’, and Usui only responded with a charming apologetic smile.

Five minutes later, when an exhausted Usui paused for a second his training with an underclassman, he couldn’t help the feeling of dread when he noticed Ooshiba was gone. His fear only intensifies when Tsukamoto walked past him, excusing himself to go to the toilets.

He looked at Nakazawa. The coach only shrugged.

\---

“What the fuck was that pass!?”

“Hah!? What are you even doing here, did you fucking follow me?!”

Tsukamoto was peacefully walking down the corridor when he heard voices coming from the equipment room. They were muffled by the closed door, but he could still detect the anger in them and realized they belonged to Kimishita-senpai and Ooshiba-senpai. He knew the brunette had left to try focusing, but what was Ooshiba-senpai doing there?

He approached the dark room and hid behind the wall before slowly poking his head out to peer inside. Ooshiba-senpai seemed to have just walked in, Kimishita-senpai standing up from the table he’d been sitting on to face him.

“You almost hit me, you dumbass!”

“Your face was just begging for it.”

“You fucker…!”

“Come again!?”

“Missing a pass like this, are you _that_ unskilled? I mean, everybody knows you’ve got no natural talent, but if you can’t even make up for it–”

“Kiichi, you fucking bastard!”

If Tsukamoto had been apprehensive from the beginning, he became afraid when Kimishita-senpai grabbed the taller man’s collar, and was totally frightened when he saw Ooshiba-senpai force the other male backwards, making him stumble and eventually pressing him against a wall, his forearm and fist smacking against it near Kimishita-senpai’s head. They were staring at each other, a scorching rage in their eyes, seemingly ready to pounce at any time.

Oh no, he had to stop them, or it would be as he had predicted and they would–!

Tsukamoto stopped dead in his tracks.

They had both moved at the same time, Ooshiba-senpai leaning down while Kimishita-senpai had pulled on his collar and tilted his own head up. Their lips had harshly connected, and they were now hungrily… kissing? Was it a kiss? They were nibbling and biting on their lips, licking and panting into their mouths. ‘No, this isn’t a kiss!’, Tsukamoto was at a loss. A kiss was supposed to feel good and to be between two people who loved each other, and this…

This was something else. This wasn’t soft. This wasn’t tender. They were still staring at each other and some groans could be heard. This had to be even painful. It felt wrong, so wrong, kissing wasn’t something… violent like this.

He then saw Ooshiba-senpai’s hands trailing up and down the smaller man’s body, ravenously, sometimes sliding under his soccer uniform, and Kimishita-senpai only pushed himself closer to the redhead’s body, wrapping his arms around his neck, and he heard a rough moan, and he noticed they had both closed their eyes, and Kimishita-senpai seemed not to be in pain but pleasure, and–

Oh.

Ooh.

This actually wasn’t… cruel at all, was it?

Ooshiba-senpai’s hands eventually settled around the brunette’s waist, tightly but carefully holding him, their pace slowing down and– oh god, he shouldn’t see this! He could clearly see his senpai’s tongues brushing together, bringing a bright blush to his already rosy cheeks.

 

When they leaned back, Kimishita-senpai immediately hid his face in Ooshiba-senpai’s shoulder.

“You piss me off”, he muttered, the sound coming out muffled.

The redhead lightly chuckled, as if he couldn’t believe it, before answering, “Same here, Atsushi.”

Eh? ‘Atsushi’? Since when–

“I never allowed you to call me this!” Kimishita-senpai furiously looked up at him, but he looked flustered enough for the supposed anger to be toned down.

“Well, I don’t remember ever accepting your calling me by my first name either. You started randomly calling me Kiichi to piss me off and you basically just stuck to it!”

Kimishita-senpai’s eyes widened in realization – had his own childishness from his middle school years really dug his own grave? – before being quickly averted. He seemed to hesitate a bit.

“...when we’re alone.”

Though he spoke reluctantly, he still agreed, obviously pleasing Ooshiba-senpai who grinned and called, “Atsushi”.

It annoyed Kimishita-senpai who was about to probably tell him to shut up when his face was cradled in Ooshiba-senpai's hands, the redhead tilting it up and molding his lips against his, his own head slightly angled to the side to deepen the otherwise chaste kiss – at least compared to what Tsukamoto had just seen. Kimishita-senpai let himself be kissed, unmoving and closing his eyes.

 

It felt oddly intimate, and the first-year felt bad watching his upperclassmen in such a situation. Blushing, Tsukamoto began walking away, careful not to be noticed, but was startled by a crash sound coming from the room. He looked inside again but swiftly proceeded to hurry away when he realized the noise had been Ooshiba-senpai falling and knocking his back into the wall with a smirking Kimishita-senpai currently settling in his lap.

Well, at least he now knew why Kimishita-senpai called Ooshiba-senpai by his first name despite their usual antagonism…

\---

Had he just...!?

How had that smart-ass manage to make him fall like this!?

“What's wrong, Kiichi? Didn't expect it?”

He was so going to make him _regret_ it.

Kimishita leaned down to whisper in his ear, teasing him, “Cat got your tongue?”

Fucking hell.

His hair was then harshly pulled and lips forcefully collapsed against his own, followed by a tongue invading his mouth without warning and tearing a fucking _moan_ from his throat. He gripped the brunette's hips with a bruising force and dug his nails in the flesh when the fucker bit his lips hard.

It was obvious, both of them had seen it in their eyes but refused to act on it, that they had _craved_ each other all week long. It had scared them, this feeling of long they couldn’t rein in.

And now, here they were, desperate for their touch, with Kimishita taking their soccer shirts off – and _fuck_ he had no goddamn right to look hot, they were both sweaty and dirty, but he was grinding his hips down on his while breathing into his mouth and they were still in the public equipment room and the _responsible_ brunette didn't even care about it. Just how fucking gone was he?

“Kiichi...” His voice was cracking, pleading, so full of desire Ooshiba felt his own falter when he spoke.

“Y–Yeah... Fuck, Kimishita, you’ve gone crazy.” And it felt so damn good, to see the other male usually talking about responsibilities and keeping cool going wild because of him, because he wanted him, because he wanted his touch.

“Shut up...”

“I wonder, did you actually want me to follow you here? So that you could have me all for yourself?”

“Who would… want you…” The jibe had no bite at all, Kimishita panting like mad while his hands were running down Ooshiba’s chest, feeling and caressing him, plainly contradicting his words.

“You, obviously,” the redhead easily retorted. “But don’t worry your pretty little head, next time I fuck you I’ll make you scream so much you won’t be able to shit-talk me _at all_ for days."

Ooshiba didn't know what had come to him, where he had found the inspiration to talk so dirty like this. It was Kimishita’s fault, he had always managed to bring out the worst – of course – but also the best in him. He hadn’t meant it all when he'd said he was unskilled, he’d only wanted to rile _him_ up for once and not the other way around, as he knew goddamn well the brunette had tremendous skill thanks to all his practicing.

Kimishita would go to hell before admitting it, but what Ooshiba had just said had brought a new wave of arousal to his crotch and he couldn’t bear it anymore.

He fumbled with their pants to get their cocks out, already glistening with precum, and started quickly stroking them together, soon joined by the redhead.

“You’re so damn bold…”

Ooshiba had trouble speaking. Their mouths were hovering over each other, air and moans mixing, dizziness gaining them but not stopping their unbridled momentum.

To say they didn’t last long was an understatement. Kimishita buried his face in Ooshiba’s shoulder when pure bliss came crashing down onto him, and the redhead followed right away, dirtying their bodies.

 

They stayed unmoving for a minute, brains slowly getting to work again after being clouded by pleasure and want, trying to process what had happened again.

Except this time, there was no surprise, no ‘what the fuck did I just do?’ in their minds.

 

“There’s no way we’re coming back to practice like that.” Kimishita’s voice resonated first, again.

“Way to ruin my post-orgasmic bliss…”

The brunette clicked his tongue.

“Practice must be finished anyway. Let’s go shower.”

“Are we seriously going to walk with cum on ourselves?”

“Anything else on your mind, _hero_?” Kimishita had got up and cleaned himself as much as he could with a tissue, his back turned towards Ooshiba who was doing the same.

“Well, yeah.” The redhead approached Kimishita from behind before leaning down, murmuring in his ear, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d make you scream next time.”

He laughed at the furious blush and stutter he received in response, and walked away, leaving the brunette to follow after him.

“Asshole…!”

“Will you need help showering?”

“Fuck off, Kiichi!”

 

Both were glad to find that nobody was on the pitch anymore when they went there to retrieve their things, and the showers were empty too.

Both were also glad to be exhausted enough to reduce the urge to jump their bones in there…

\---

“Umh... U–Usui-senpai!”

“What is it, Tsukamoto?”

The team was practicing when Tsukamoto approached Usui, fidgeting.

“I know you told me not to think about it, but...” With the freshman saying this, Usui became fully aware this conversation was going to be awkward as hell. Even worse than yesterday’s. “Why are Ooshiba-senpai and Kimishita-senpai always fighting? I mean, they play very well together and–”

“Tsukamoto”, Usui cut him, “have you... seen something?”

“E–Eh!? N–No, I just...” However, the blush tinting his cheeks betrayed him, and the look in the third-year’s eyes reminded him of what his mother had always told him, ‘lying is bad, Tsukushi!’.

So he spoke.

“When Kimishita-senpai left the field yesterday to refocus, I saw Ooshiba-senpai with him in the equipment room...”

Oh God, they didn’t– So much for hoping Tsukamoto wouldn’t come across an interaction going out of control between them…

“Ah, but it seemed like Ooshiba-senpai had just got there, so Kimishita-senpai was surprised and didn’t like having been followed like this. And then Ooshiba-senpai insulted him and...”

“And...?” Usui was mentally sweating, and the darkening blush on Tsukamoto’s cheeks only served to heighten his feeling of foreboding.

“I–I swear I didn’t mean to see this, I was just about to go to the toilets! But I saw them... kiss. But, that was so furious and violent, it seemed wrong, but then it didn’t look, you know... hateful. It was more... uh...”

‘Passionate’ was the word that came to his mind. It suited well the two second-years. However, he couldn’t bring himself to say it, that was just too embarrassing!

“Passionate, huh. Well, it’s no surprise considering who we’re talking about.”

“U–Usui-senpai! You... you don’t look really surprised.”

And now, Usui was the one feeling the awkwardness of the situation. He sighed.

“Well, I’ve... assumed a few things, based on what I could sometimes see.”

“Are they... uh... in love with eac–”

Usui chuckled.

“I don’t think so. At least not in the... traditional sense, I’d say." Was he really saying this? "You said it yourself, they’re not the sweetest people ever, especially with each other. Even if their relationship evolves in this kind of direction, I doubt they’ll suddenly become all lovey-dovey.” He couldn’t picture them like this.

Tsukamoto looked disappointed. It was likely to be difficult for a very loving and pure boy like him to imagine a relationship – the intimate kind – with such a vitriolic and complex dynamic as the one between their angry duo. Yet he should’ve probably realized they’re not completely uncaring or unlovin–

“No doubt it translates into some rough screwing, I wonder if Kimishita-kun will ever get to top Kiichiman, I mean their physiques say otherwise and I'm sure Kimishita-kun likes it when Kiich–”

Oh for f– God’s sake...

“K–Kazama-kun!?”

“Kazama”, Usui started, succeeding in remaining as calm as ever, “how long have you been listening?”

“Since last week” was the answer he got with a shit-eating grin.

“Come on,” the blond-haired _genius_ continued, “there’s no way they still haven’t realized yet why they’re so – God I don’t even know how to describe it – so supposedly hateful towards each other. Anybody can see that’s bullshit. And that pent-up anger just shows they want to bang their brains out and they’re trying too hard to suppress it.”

Silence.

“What?”

“You’re... surprisingly observant, aren’t you?”

“Haha, thanks Senpai! O–Oi, Tsukushi, you okay? You’re all red, do you have a fever? Hey don’t pass out on me!”

“I think you scarred him for years.”

Maybe he'll even get amnesia and forget about all this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I actually dreamed of them this week? …and that this dream has given me ideas for a future fanfiction?  
> FML.  
> Oh, and I'll probably exploit (almost) every scene in which they interact. For self-gratification. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues, dialogues, dialogues…  
> …and more dialogues. 'Communication is key', right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Ahem.  
> The last scene kinda escalated… Oopsie.

The guy was bold. Too damn bold. But that little jerk-off session of theirs had apparently helped defuse the situation.

They had reverted to their usual selves, fighting like they normally did, though they were careful not to get too physical. Just in case things went out of control. Again. Especially now that they couldn’t really look at each other without thinking of what they had done behind closed doors.

Laying on the couch with his arms behind his head, Ooshiba was…

“Are you actually thinking?”

“Nee-san. Just shut up.”

Yes, he was. He had been – and still kind of was – quite surprised by Kimishita’s daring. And the way the brunette had completely lost all his sanity and control in his lap had made him say a few things he should be ashamed of.

But he wasn’t.

However, if there was one thing that was stressing him out, it was the promise of a ‘next time’ he had uttered.

Yet, he didn’t regret it.

And Kimishita’s reaction was enough for him to understand it hadn’t displeased the other male either.

“Is is about the same guy again? Kimishita… was it?”

He didn’t answer.

“I have to admit I’m kinda curious as to what happened once I was gone last week… He was searching for you. Oh, and he called you ‘Kiichi’. Like, seriously? That’s… weird considering you’re not exactly kind to each other.”

Ooshiba’s sister paused for a second, before adding, voice teasing, “Unless I’m missing something.”

“No, you’re not. Leave me alone,” the redhead didn’t like where this was going. At all.

“First time I’ve heard someone call you this apart from family.”

“He just pisses me off.”

“I’m just wondering, weren’t you the one who asked him to stay? I mean, he doesn’t seem to be the type to intrude in people’s places…”

Shit.

Ooshiba stayed silent. No need to bury himself deeper, his sister was obviously going to do it for him anyway.

She sighed, then sat on a chair facing him.

“You know, I don’t wanna meddle in your private life or anything, but you just seem… lost.” She spoke in an unusual gentle tone, the kind a sister worried about her younger brother would use, even if said younger brother was 191 cm tall… “That’s so unlike you.”

Ooshiba only closed his eyes for answer. She’d nailed it.

“Are you?”

“What do you think?” It was the redhead’s turn to loudly sigh. “He pisses me off so fucking much…”

“You already said it,” she chuckled. “Yet you asked him to meet you in your room and you told me nobody stopped you when you snapped in the locker room the other day because _nobody else_ was ther–”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Her brother’s sudden question startled her, though he seemed to be talking to no one in particular. It looked more like he was wondering out loud.

“Why do I want this…?”

Her eyes widened. Had she heard right? Had she _understood_ right? It could mean a lot of things, the question was pretty vague after all, but it was something that had already come to her mind after their first conversation about this Kimishita guy.

“What… exactly do you want?”

The answer only came after a long silence.

“…him.”

She stared at her brother, her passionate brother struggling trying to comprehend his own passion.

“Do you hate him?”

Ooshiba looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

No, he didn’t hate him. He never really had. He had always wanted to make him shut up, to get back at him for openly getting under his skin and taunting him. But at the same time, the bastard wasn’t despicable. He was the kind who would help even people he disliked. He was the kind who was able to maintain his excellent grades, work at his father’s shop, train hard with the team _and_ alone while still accepting to spend time aiding someone if needed. Even if he was reluctant, that didn’t prevent him from not doing it.

He let out a self-deprecating laugh. “He just really pisses me off.”

“From what I’ve seen and heard from you, he probably thinks the same.”

“Whatever. I’m tired. Good night.” Ooshiba got up and walked to his room.

“Just so you know, you can talk to me whenever you want, alright?”

The door was halfway opened when he replied, “Thanks Nee-san.”

“Anything for my cute little brother.”

She laughed when he flipped her the finger.

\---

“Looks like you have settled things with Kiichiman, Kimishita-kun.”

“Hah?”

They were taking a quick break from practice, sitting on a bench far from the others, when Kazama had addressed the brunette.

He stared at the smirking freshman, wanting nothing more than to dig a hole and bury him six feet under. Or punch him in the face, which was quicker.

“What are you talking about?” He wasn’t going to indulge him in his teasing.

“Oh, I don’t know, really. You were kinda avoiding each other like the plague, but now you’re back to fighting like usual. And you don’t scare the crap out of our upperclassmen anymore,” Kazama had troubled containing his laugh at the memories of Hayase frozen in place when Kimishita had snapped at him.

“I fail to see in what way exactly it is your fucking business, Kazama.” The words came out clear.

Kazama half-took into account the warning and continued, “It’s not, senpai. But don’t soil the pitch please. And I guess I’ll just forget about the equipment room.”

And with a wink he was gone.

…!?

“Ka–za–ma…!”

A fuming Kimishita followed him back to the field.

“I don’t know what you saw exactly, but don’t you get any ideas!”

“Hum?” Kazama took his eyes off the ball at his feet to look at the brunette for a second, without pausing their one-on-one. “Senpai, really… You and Kiichiman, how long has it been? You’ve never truly hated each other, right? Don’t try denying it.”

“What do you mean?” Focusing on playing while talking was quite the hard task, but Kimishita managed to keep up with the soccer prodigy, alternating between glaring at him and the ball.

“I don’t pretend to know what it is, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either, but there’s, like, _something_ , isn’t there?”

The brunette paused, eyeing Kazama who was waiting for an answer, before taking advantage of his stopped momentum to bypass him and score.

“You better keep your mouth shut,” he muttered when he walked past a smiling Kazama.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, senpai.”

‘But I’m not the only one who suspected something,’ he added to himself, containing his laugh.

\---

Kimishita had seen them. He didn’t know if Ooshiba also had since he was an airhead, but there was no mistaking the looks Usui-senpai had sometimes cast their way.

They’d been knowing but slightly unsure before, but now they were just _knowing_.

And when a smirking Kazama and a blushing Tsukamoto joined their look exchange, he couldn’t help but facepalm at the absurdity of the whole situation.

\---

It sucked.

Looking after the store sucked.

That just meant he had too much time to think about a certain redhead.

And he couldn’t believe he had entirely lost it the other day. Goddamn it, they’d been in the equipment room where anyone from the team could’ve walked in on them…!

 _And_ what had the asshole said?

‘Next time I fuck you I’ll make–’

No need to replay the whole sentence, he didn’t want a hard-on here.

So Kiichi wanted to screw him again?

Did _he_ want to?

Kimishita let out a long sigh, trying to get his brain to shut down and just _stop thinking_.

About how it would be like this time.

About who would make the first move.

About how Kiichi would have his way with hi–

“…!?”

Had he just casually assumed he would be the one getting fucked again!?

“Shit.”

Of course he wanted it.

So when twenty minutes later, an imposing Kiichi stood in front of the counter, he had to calm his nerves enough for his voice not to waver when he shouted…

“How long are you going to stand there, you ass!?”

\---

It had started like usual, with them picking a fight with each other, Ooshiba _demanding_ instead of asking and Kimishita refusing to answer him because of this. Then Ooshiba had _fucking bowed to him_ and _begged_ (hands in pockets, sure, but still), so in the end the brunette had stayed. He couldn’t help but provoke him at first before finally resigning himself to give a proper answer, closing his eyes.

“You’re too greedy, Kiichi. Don’t think you can just have whatever you want. What did you learn from the Inter High game we lost?”

Kimishita then glanced at the redhead with one eye. “What do you want most of all right now? …and what’s with the fist!?”

He clicked his tongue. “Do you want Seiseki to win? Or do you want to score for your own recognition? Or…”

“I… I want to be in the game.”

That made him chuckle.

“But right now…” Ooshiba suddenly continued.

“Hah?”

Kimishita locked eyes with him. The redhead was staring at him, as if he was assessing what to say or do.

“What?” The brunette felt himself start to burn under his fiery gaze. “Oi, Kiichi, what ar–

Without warning, Ooshiba seized his arm and pulled him towards him, his other arm going around Kimishita’s back to press him against his chest and firmly hold his hair, forcing the brunette to stay still so he could crash his lips against his.

Kimishita’s eyes widened in shock and his arms came against the taller man’s chest to try and push him away. They were in fucking public and his old man could very well be seeing them…!

“Wait, Kii–” He only managed to start before being forcefully kissed again, knocking the breath out of his lungs, rendering him completely winded and gasping for air, allowing Ooshiba to force his tongue inside his mouth while his other arm came around the smaller man’s waist.

The brunette quickly got dizzy, the way his head was wholly tilted back only heightening his unsteadiness, but the redhead didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. He could only clutch Ooshiba’s shirt, the other male’s arms the only thing enabling him to stay upright.

Even Ooshiba could feel it was no doubt the most intense kiss they’d shared – especially for Kimishita. He was tightly holding the brunette to have him exactly where he wanted him, Kimishita was desperately trying to take in air from his mouth, and the redhead had to support his weight otherwise the other male would probably collapse.

He didn’t care that they were out in the open. They were alone and he kind of wanted to get Kimishita back for taking control the other day. And also for acting so alluring when he’d been in his house – even if the brunette hadn’t been aware of it – because he hadn’t been able to settle the score since then.

Revenge tasted – literally – so sweet. He was getting addicted to the feel, the taste of Kimishita’s mouth on his tongue, to the way he was breathing into him, to the sounds sometimes coming from his throat. He swallowed every moan, sigh and strangled groan he was forcing the brunette to let out.

He eventually had to stop his ravaging and break off the kiss, leaning back, much-needed air filling his lungs. Kimishita wobbled once before letting himself fall squarely against Ooshiba, gasping for breath, too light-headed to stand on his own.

The redhead was still holding him, unmoving. When he felt the smaller man’s head against his chest, he rested his chin on top of it and tightened his embrace, wanting nothing more than to _feel_ the brunette’s body against his.

They let their heartbeat calm down, Kimishita slowly regaining full consciousness and hearing Ooshiba’s pulse through his clothes. He reduced his grip on his shirt but didn’t let go, permitting himself to bask in the not-so-foreign-anymore warmth surrounding him.

Kimishita spoke after a few minutes, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. “Do you realize where we are?”

“Do you realize where we were when you jumped on me last time?”

They were so very screwed now, weren’t they?

“I… have to go back.”

“…yeah.”

They slowly detached, reluctance evident in their expressions and movements.

“Let me walk you back.” Ooshiba feared the brunette would send him away, but he nodded slightly, his eyes averted. He still hadn’t looked him in the eyes since Ooshiba had released him.

Kimishita paused when they arrived in front of the back door, partially hidden and dimly lit by the street lights. Ooshiba stayed behind him and eventually made to walk back. “I’ll… see you then.”

He was startled by a hand grasping his wrist. He looked back.

Kimishita was turned halfway towards him, his arm extended to hold the redhead’s, preventing him from taking any more steps. He was staring at the floor before him, his gaze seemingly lost.

“…what is it?”

The grip on his arm tightened a little for a second, then Kimishita fully faced him. He slowly crossed the small distance between them and put his hand on the side of Ooshiba’s face.

“…lean down you giant.”

The redhead’s initial confusion quickly gave way to a small smile, and he did just as he was told.

Kimishita stretched his body upwards and met him midway. They closed their eyes when their lips softly locked for a few seconds, appreciating each and every one of them and relishing the sensations flowing through their bodies.

The brunette leaned back first. He looked up at Ooshiba and, with a last “See you”, he walked into his house, closing the door behind him, leaving the redhead alone outside.

“Shit…” Kimishita leaned his back against the door, his hand covering his still sensitive lips.

He had already kissed Ooshiba like this – with no aggressiveness – before, so why had it been so hard to do it at that moment? And why was he feeling so fucking weird right now?

He had told the other male to lean down partly because of this, as a way to overcome his own hesitation. The other reason was physical – and this he could comprehend. He hadn’t want to feel unbalanced again, which would’ve been the case if he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the taller male. He’d been sufficiently unsteady for the day, what with the daze he’d been in when Ooshiba had basically left him in ruins with a mere ‘kiss’. Damn, it had been so powerful, so _fierce_.

When he regained as much composure as he could, he went back to the shop and re-opened the front door, prepared to welcome any customer who could distract his confused mind.

\---

Kimishita was laying on his bed, trying to find sleep, when his phone vibrated on his desk.

“Tch.”

He got up to fetch it before falling on his bed again. The harsh light from the screen blinded him, forcing him to blink to see he’d received a text. He opened it.

**_[11:47 pm] <Kiichi> You sleepin?_ **

His eyes widened a bit despite their dazzling, but he wasn’t really taken off-guard. Not anymore. Especially since the last text they’d exchanged. He scanned it, though he remembered it very well. ‘Stay after’, it had said.

He stared blankly at the screen, recalling everything that had happened since then. Yeah, no wonder his reaction wasn’t what it would have been if this was happening weeks before.

_[11:49 pm] <Kimishita> No, thanks to you._

**_[11:51 pm] <Kiichi> Wow you never answered so quickly before_ **

_[11:54 pm] <Kimishita> I don’t have anything else to do._

**_[11:55 pm] <Kiichi> You thinking about me? Is that why you’re still awake?_ **

Just where had that come from!? …of course he fucking was!

_[11:57 pm] <Kimishita> I’ve no choice since I’m talking to you, moron._

Let’s throw in an insult in hopes of making him drop it…

**_[00:00 am] <Kiichi> Fine fine_ **

**_[00:01 am] <Kiichi> There’s no practice on saturday right?_ **

_[00:02 am] <Kimishita> Yeah._

The next reply took longer to arrive.

**_[00:08 am] <Kiichi> I’m alone the night before_ **

…!? There was no mistaking what the redhead was implying, right?

_[00:12 am] <Kimishita> …_

**_[00:17 am] <Kiichi> You coming?_ **

…was he?

He was anxious. Scared. Lost. Longing. Aroused. His heart had started beating like crazy while his brain was telling him this wasn’t a good idea at all. He could kind of imagine what would happen, even if Ooshiba was being surprisingly subtle.

_[00:25 am] <Kimishita> Do you want me to?_

**_[00:28 am] <Kiichi> In your own smart-ass opinion?_ **

_[00:35 am] <Kimishita> I’ll see._

Yeah, he would see. Think about it. Though he somehow already knew what his final answer would be.

Ooshiba didn’t seem to be replying, so the brunette was beginning to calm down when a brief vibration resonated against his pillow.

**_[00:49 am] <Kiichi> Can’t sleep?_ **

The idiot _had_ to be doing it on purpose.

_[00:50 am] <Kimishita> With my phone constantly beeping, no I can’t._

**_[00:51 am] <Kiichi> Great_ **

_[00:52 am] <Kimishita> Asshole._

**_[00:53 am] <Kiichi> You’re still answering though_ **

Kimishita was about to retort out loud when he remembered the bastard wasn’t exactly next to him. Unfortu– _Fortunately_.

**_[00:56 am] <Kiichi> Did I hit a nerve?_ **

**_[00:59 am] <Kiichi> You thought I wouldn’t notice?_ **

**_[01:00 am] <Kiichi> Oh and I wonder why you weren’t sleeping earlier before I texted you. Just wondering though ;)_ **

Goddamn it, Ooshiba wasn’t going to stop harassing him.

_[01:02 pm] <Kimishita> Shut up, Kiichi._

**_[01:03 pm] <Kiichi> You’re always saying this_ **

_[01:04 am] <Atsushi> For a fucking reason._

**_[01:06 am] <Kiichi> You’re so rude, it’s like you’re asking to get muzzled_ **

Oh shit. They weren’t going down that path, no they weren’t…!

_[01:08 am] <Atsushi> And you’re asking to get fucked-up._

**_[01:10 am] <Kiichi> So you say, so you say_ **

Luckily, the conversation hadn't drifted to a dirty one. Kimishita relaxed. He didn’t need the redhead to wreak any more havoc on his mind.

**_[01:15 am] <Kiichi> I wanna touch you_ **

The brunette froze.

It wasn't teasing like the previous texts.

He buried his head in his pillow, clutching the phone in his hand. He was starting to breathe hard from trying to contain the feeling of long washing over his whole being, body and mind. He let out a long sigh, a futile attempt to unwind.

He eventually gave up. He couldn’t deny it.

It didn’t mean he would reply though. As much as he wanted to.

**_[01:22 am] <Kiichi> Stop ignoring me, asshole_ **

He could turn off his phone and try to sleep.

_[01:24 am] <Atsushi> What do you want me to say?_

But he didn’t.

**_[01:27 am] <Kiichi> Tell me how much you want me_ **

He should have.

_[01:30 am] <Atsushi> No way._

**_[01:32 am] <Kiichi> You didn’t deny it_ **

He really should have.

_[01:35 am] <Atsushi> It’s useless anyway_

**_[01:38 am] <Kiichi> I want you_ **

He wouldn’t feel so weird and so hot if he had.

_[01:40 am] <Atsushi> Kiichi, stop it_

**_[01:43 am] <Kiichi> You think it’s easy? You’re as deep in this as I am, drop the act. Don’t let me take charge alone_ **

_[01:46 am] <Atsushi> You started it._

**_[01:47 am] <Kiichi> You never stopped me_ **

_[01:48 am] <Atsushi> You wouldn't have let me._

**_[01:50 am] <Kiichi> Yes I would have. I wouldn't force myself on someone for fuck's sake!_ **

_[01:51 am] <Atsushi> The locker room was an accident then?_

It had been, actually.

**_[01:53 am] <Kiichi> You could've pushed me away. And you know it. You know I'd have stepped back_ **

_[01:56 am] <Atsushi> ..._

**_[01:59 am] <Kiichi> And yes it was an accident but you fucking kissed me back. So don't pretend you have no responsibility here at all_ **

_[02:04 am] <Atsushi> I've no responsibility for what you did earlier._

**_[02:07 am] <Kiichi> Same goes for the jerk-off session I guess?_ **

Fuck...

**_[02:08 am] <Kiichi> And those damn kisses weren't your doing either_ **

**_[02:09 am] <Kiichi> Stop pretending, Atsushi_ **

No, no, fuck no. His barriers were going to crumble if he didn't do anything. He resorted to his main defense: harshness.

_[02:14 am] <Atsushi> I thought you wouldn't force yourself on someone._

**_[02:18 am] <Kiichi> You want me. You're fucking scared of it but that doesn't change anything. I'm not backing off when you go crazy every time I'm near you_ **

Don't be so overly confident you fool...!

**_[02:20 am] <Kiichi> I won't hurt you_ **

_[02:23 am] <Atsushi> ...you better not._

**_[02:25 am] <Kiichi> Have some faith in me, dammit_ **

_[02:27 am] <Atsushi> I already do, moron._

I wouldn't have let you do all the things you've done to me otherwise.

**_[02:29 am] <Kiichi> Then don't think it's a bad idea_ **

But it is.

_[02:31 am] <Atsushi> I can't think of anything else._

**_[02:32 am] <Kiichi> Guess I'll just have to make you lose your mind_ **

'Cause it's not what you've been doing until now? ...and we're _not_ going down this road!

_[02:36 am] <Atsushi> Shut it, I don't want a boner now._

**_[02:37 am] <Kiichi> So my talk affects you that much eh? I'll remember that ;)_ **

You know it.

_[02:41 am] <Atsushi> You didn't keep me up until 3 am to sext me. I'm gonna sleep. See you._

**_[02:43 am] <Kiichi> Night Atsushi. Too bad I can't kiss you goodnight. I'll do it tomorrow then ;)_ **

Don't be so sure I'm coming, I haven't agreed. Yet.

_[02:44 am] <Atsushi> ...good fucking night Kiichi._

He managed to sleep to the thought of Ooshiba holding him like he'd done some nights ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be short – it's actually already written, but the next one is not and it may be take me quite some time to write it (I don't think I'll be able to do much for two weeks). Since the two are closely linked, I'd like to post them together, all the more so as the second one will be _pure smut_ and if that's not your cup of tea, there won't be much to read. : < I'll try not to take too long (and I admit I'm _dying_ to write it, but I really don't think I'll have a lot of free time T_T).  
>  Anyway. (I'm the one who should be muzzled, I talk too much.)
> 
> Thanks for reading (and for your kudos and comments)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimishita just wants to disappear from this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See next chapter's notes)

What fucked-up state of mind had he been in last night!?

He’d acted so out-of-character and all. Shit, the fatigue and weariness had made him say things he wouldn’t have thought possible if it had been during the day.

But it had been the night, with its different ambiance, and Kiichi had just made him crack.

 

And now here they were, the day after, tired from the lack of sleep but alert and alight by the other’s mere presence.

When their eyes would meet, their expression would be as indecipherable as it could be, but they could very well feel they were both having a hard time keeping their hands to themselves.

 

Of course, Ooshiba gave in first.

He hadn’t been able to do anything during classes, so he was set on using every goddamn opportunity to make up for it after school, during soccer practice.

Even if the whole fucking team was nearby.

 

Kimishita was tying his laces with his foot on a bench when Ooshiba passed behind him while letting his hand lightly trail on the brunette’s back. It was like a feather’s fleeting touch, but it had Kimishita breathing in sharply. He eyed the redhead sideways, without turning his head so no one could see the heated glare he sent the slightly smirking moron who hold his gaze. The guts he had…!

 

After practice, they were both on clean-up duty – thank Kimishita for rudely snapping at his upperclassmen and Ooshiba for laughing – under the watchful eye of the coach. Though they hurried since the team had planned a meeting, they were the last to leave the locker room. Kimishita harshly bumped into Ooshiba’s shoulder when he walked past the redhead, putting all his frustration in the move. Ooshiba had to take a step back and muttered, “You better come tonight.”

“What if I don’t?” The brunette turned his head back towards him.

They were speaking in low voices, just in case someone was passing by on the other side of the door.

Ooshiba made him fully face him and took his chin in his hand, tilting it up, his thumb caressing Kimishita’s lips. Kimishita could feel the hand holding him was tense, trying to stay in place and not wander elsewhere on his body.

“I’m kissing you in front of the whole team.”

Ooshiba heard the brief halt in Kimishita’s breath. The brunette tore himself away from the redhead.

“That’s blackmail.”

“No, it’s not. I know you're coming anyway. And I think you’d like that, _deep_ down.”

“Hah?” Had Kimishita heard right? He looked at the other male in disbelief.

“You’re crazy.”

The only answer he received was a sly grin.

\---

He should’ve known the redhead wasn’t finished tormenting him.

Kimishita was trying _very hard_ to ignore the foot caressing his calf under the table, hoping nobody could realize Ooshiba was fucking _playing footsie_ with him during the meeting.

It got worse when fingers slowly started to trace the seams on the side of his pants. Kimishita stiffened, praying that nobody, _no-fucking-body_ , could see them.

When the hand moved to the top of his thigh, the brunette grasped it with his own, as discreetly as possible for it not to attract unwanted attention, and squeezed.

Hard.

Digging his nails into the flesh.

He continued for a few seconds even after the redhead had _finally_ lifted it from his leg, just to take some kind of revenge.

When he relaxed his grip, he watched Ooshiba out of the corner of his eye. He was massaging the bruised hand he had just retrieved, visibly marked by his nails. Good. He’d deserved it.

He refocused on the meeting, but his phone soon vibrated. Fearing the worst, he took it out, keeping it close to his pocket. He opened the text.

**_[5:54 pm] <Kiichi> You’re so gonna regret that_ **

_[5:56 pm] <Atsushi> The threat’s good and all, but let’s see you try._

**_[5:57 pm] <Kiichi> Let’s see you mewling and crying_ **

**_[5:57 pm] <Kiichi> And screaming_ **

He wasn’t going to answer that.

\---

“Old man, you don’t mind if I spend the night at a friend’s house? I can watch out the shop before leaving.”

“Hum? Of course I don’t! You’re eating here?”

“Thanks. And yeah I am.”

 

They were then having dinner when Kimishita’s father brought it up again.

“Is it the same friend as last time?”

“Yeah.”

After a pause, his father gave him an amused smile.

“By any chance, is he a tall redhead?”

Kimishita choked on his food. After coughing, he looked up at his father, utter disbelief in his eyes.

“You… Don’t tell me you…”

“My son’s growing up!”, he laughed. “Though I doubt you’ll ever reach that guy!”

“Old man!” Kimishita looked scandalized. No need to remind him the height gap!

“Isn’t he the guy you were always fighting with?” His father asked, his light-hearted tone conveying his curiosity.

“I still am.”

He could totally understand the arched eyebrow he saw on the old man’s face. Yeah, totally.

“Well, whatever, that’s not my business.” He added, “Just so you know, if you ever want to invite him over, I’m totally okay with it all right?”

“Eh?  _I’m not!_ ”

 _He_ wasn't okay with it at all!

“Haha! Don’t deny yourself what you want, Atsushi. Whatever it is. That’s the only life advice I can wish to give you. You set your own limits, but you tend to set them pretty bad. Hey, don’t look at me like that! Either you overwork yourself or you convince yourself you can’t do something you’d like to do. You’ve always been like that.”

They didn’t have this kind of serious conversation every day. Kimishita took his time analyzing each and every word spoken to him, absent-mindedly playing with his fork.

“Yeah…”

“So get a move on and go see that so-called _friend_ of yours!”

Kimishita felt a vein pop in his temple. “There’s no way I’m hurrying for a lazy ass him like him!”

“Language, Atsushi, language!” The reproach had no effect seeing as his father was almost doubling over with laughter.

No matter what their family said about his temper, he truly had an amazing son.

\---

Kimishita was distractedly brushing his teeth and looking at his reflection in the mirror, all his thinking abilities trained on one thing.

He was about to go to Ooshiba’s, probably going to get fucked.

And if what the redhead had been saying was any indication, he was going to get it _hard_.

It felt strange. When it had happened last time, he hadn’t foreseen it at all, it was totally unexpected. But right now, it sounded as if they had _planned_ it.

In truth, they had only planned to see each other and they hadn’t said anything about what they would do.

…though it didn’t take a genius to guess.

He sighed.

He was so screwed. In more ways than one.

He leaned over the sink. His body heated up when he wondered what state he was going to be in, maybe an hour – or less – from now.

‘Well, no need to have a boner now.’

 

Still, the walk to Ooshiba’s house was pretty difficult. He had to study any and every thing on his way to distract him. It didn’t prevent him from almost shivering with anticipation and being _so fucking horny_ when he arrived and rang at the imposing door. There was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP.
> 
> Well, almost.
> 
> A kinky Kimishita is integral to the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. So, uh, how do I say this… I couldn't resist the urge to write this. Sorry exams! I was very busing writing porn. I'll work afterwards. :3
> 
> I split up this chapter and the 'morning/day-after' will be the next one's focus. Add to this the fact that last chapter had originally been intended to be a part of this one, and we may safely assert I totally suck at planning.
> 
> Joking aside, thanks a lot for your kudos/comments and I hope you enjoy!

The door opened, revealing a tall redhead with messy wet hair, an unbuttoned shirt loosely hanging from his broad shoulders and dark jeans hugging him in all the right places.

All right. Let’s take a deep breath.

He looked _so fucking hot_.

“You gonna come in or should I let you enjoy the view?”

Startled, Kimishita immediately looked up. Ooshiba was putting on a pretty good poker face, only distorted by the slight smirk adorning it. Nobody would’ve known he was trying as hard as he could to drown the fire in his veins if that smug smile hadn’t showed up. But it had, and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes now.

“Did splashing your head with cold water help you cool off? Were you _that_ eager to see me?” The brunette retorted, walking into the house when Ooshiba stepped aside.

“Look who’s talking.” Yeah, _look_. Look at that smart ass almost trembling taking his coat and shoes off. “Want to drink somethin-”

_“Want you.”_

Ooshiba stopped breathing for a second.

Then he faced Kimishita, locking eyes with the brunette who shuddered a bit under the redhead’s downright _predatory_ stare.

To hell with restraint.

Ooshiba pounced.

His movements were immediately halted by shaking hands firmly grasping his arms, holding him back and preventing him from laying a finger on the other male.

“Your room,” Kimishita breathed hard, a pained smile on his lips, struggling to rein in his own burning desires.

Ooshiba jerked away from him and clicked his tongue, turning the keys still on the door to lock it before seizing the brunette’s wrist and dragging him through the house.

He stepped first inside his room, and when he was re-closing the door Kimishita all but fell against him from behind, taking him by surprise and slamming him against the wall. He felt hands gripping his hair, pushing him down towards a hungry mouth that captured his in a frenzied kiss.

Ooshiba gladly welcomed it and furiously responded to the teeth attacking his lips, his tongue darting out to roam that hot mouth suffocating him and sighing when Kimishita’s tongue swirled around his. Meanwhile his hands had wandered to the brunette’s body, wanting to touch him everywhere but not knowing where to start, caressing his back, his neck, his hair, moving back down to his sides and abs.

Kimishita arched into him when the redhead’s hands traveled further down to his ass and thighs, groping him before running up and down his body again, sometimes lifting the hem of his shirt or letting his fingers slightly slip under his pants to tease him.

“Fuck, Kiichi, touch me…” He was already losing control, his own hands trying to feel as much of the taller male’s body as he could.

“Yeah, I got you, Kimishita, I got you,” Ooshiba whispered against his lips.

Their pace slowed – mostly Ooshiba’s doing – to fully appreciate every touch between their bodies. The redhead’s hands felt Kimishita up through his jeans before ending in his back pockets, shamelessly fondling the brunette who was seemingly fixated on by his chest. Kimishita’s fingers were more than eager to use the redhead’s open shirt to their liking, lingering too long on the skin for it not to be deliberate.

He wanted more. And Ooshiba was softening their making-out.

Kimishita leaned back and gazed up at him, trying to convey this. “I won’t break, you know.”

“Oh yes you will,” the redhead smirked and swiftly spun them around. He immediately went for the smaller man’s neck, nibbling and biting while he grabbed the back of Kimishita’s thigh to hook his leg around his waist, pressing their crotch together.

The brunette cried out, his head falling back and hitting the wall behind him, the light pain from the impact and from Ooshiba’s bites mixing with pleasure.

“I wanna see you writhing under me.” In almost unbearable pleasure, bordering on pain, to have him scream like he’d promised.

“Y–Yeah… Make me, Kiichi,” the brunette moaned, visibly surrendering.

So Kimishita was letting him take the lead from the start? How surprising. Or not, seeing how desperate he was.

Sure is, it was fucking great.

“We have all night and you’ll have all day tomorrow to recover. I’m going to enjoy tormenting you with too much pleasure. You won’t even know if you should beg me to stop or to just keep on fucking you till you pass out.”

What he said barely registered in Kimishita’s mind, but it was enough to understand what Ooshiba meant. He was seriously going to need the day-off after, huh.

“One thing’s sure though, you’re gonna make some noise for me,” the redhead added in his ear before removing the other male’s shirt and letting his own slip from his shoulders on the floor.

He pulled on Kimishita’s belt to detach him from the wall and shoved him on his bed. The brunette sat up on the edge and fumbled with his pants to remove them. Ooshiba finished undressing himself and got closer to the bed, amused by Kimishita’s messy movements. Hard to believe it was the same guy who had pinpoint accuracy on a soccer pitch.

“You seem to be having a hard time there, need help?” He teased, watching the brunette hurrying to take off the last of piece of clothing on him.

“Fuck you.”

Ooshiba arched his eyebrows, then chuckled. Good to see Kimishita hadn’t lost his aggressiveness.

However, he didn’t expect him to suddenly reach for his already hard cock and stroke it.

“Oh fu–!” He harshly pushed the other flat against the bed, climbing over him and holding both of his hands down on the mattress. Kimishita was looking up at him, a sly grin on his lips. The little shit.

He thought of all the things he wanted to do to him. And of how to ensure he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Just so we’re clear on that”, Ooshiba slowly started, “you _really_ ought to tell me if it becomes painful, okay?”

Kimishita blinked. “Yeah.” He wasn’t going to say he was grateful. “…thanks.” Too late.

The redhead hummed. “Do we need some kind of safeword, or should I just understand your pleading as a sign to stop?” He wasn’t able to prevent his lips from forming a lopsided smile.

‘Pleading’?

“Since when do I fucking plead for mercy?” The brunette paused for a second, thinking before opening his mouth again. “…red.”

“All right.”

So Kimishita really was the kinky type uh?

He was going to take advantage of this.

He released the brunette’s hands and raised himself to take out a small bottle from his night stand.

“Are you actually prepared?” Kimishita asked him, incredulously eyeing the lube.

“Figured that’d be more pleasant this way. And don’t you fucking dare ask where I bought them, I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself at the store.” He glared at the chuckling brunette. “Wanna use a condom?”

“Might as well, yeah.” They had kind of thought with their dicks the first time, and even if Ooshiba’s clumsiness had betrayed his lack of experience – not that he had been more advanced – it hadn’t been a smart move. Though it was a little late to acknowledge it.

“Roger.”

Ooshiba coated his fingers in lube, warming it before beginning to stroke Kimishita’s cock. The slow friction was fluid thanks to the lube, and the moans and sighs coming out of the brunette’s mouth showed it felt _so fucking good_.

One hand was toying with the head while the other was massaging his balls before moving further south to tease his hole. He added more lube and proceeded to gradually put his middle finger in, feeling Kimishita clench around it before relaxing and slightly spreading his legs.

The redhead leaned down to lick one of Kimishita’s nipples, relishing the way the brunette shuddered and grasped his hair. He took it in his mouth, sucking and biting on it, and felt Kimishita flail under him when he added a second finger in his hole.

“Just feel everything I give you and let me do the work,” he uttered when he moved to the other nipple, offering it the same treatment.

One of the brunette’s hands left his hair to clutch the sheets and keep himself grounded, his brain already shut down and completely clouded by pleasure. Ooshiba was taking his time stretching his hole, his fingers moving around inside before going deeper and brushing his prostate, forcing a cry out of Kimishita’s throat.

“Now the fun begins,” he smirked and raised himself, sitting back on his heels.

He slowly rubbed the same spot, ecstatic moans escaping the other male, and joined a third finger to the others with Kimishita barely noticing it.

He was earnestly finger-fucking him now, almost continuously playing with his prostate until Kimishita started reaching climax. With no warning, he frantically ground on the sensitive spot over and over again, making the brunette _scream_ and cutting his rapidly-approaching orgasm by tightly closing his hand around the base of his cock.

“Oh g–god, Kiichi, just– _fuck_ , that’s–”

He carefully watched Kimishita’s reaction to judge if he should stop or not, but the other male didn’t seem to dislike the sensations assaulting him and hadn’t asked him anything. Not even to let him come.

He looked utterly unfocused, his hair was a mess from his thrashing around, and _shit_ there were tears spilling from his eyes. They weren’t just threatening to fall like last time. He was fucking _crying_.

And he wasn’t urging Ooshiba to cease or ease his torture.

A kinky bastard indeed.

“You look so good like this,” the redhead couldn’t help but comment. “Wrecked.” Exactly how he wanted that fucker who destroyed his hand to be – the satisfaction even greater with the very same hand currently plowing his ass. He was  _so_ enjoying this.

“Sh–shut up.”

And he was _still_ holding on to his pride and usual temper. For fuck’s sake. It was even better than Ooshiba had thought it’d be.

“Told you you’d be screaming though.”

“Tch.”

…did he just _fucking_ click his tongue while he was edging?

That didn’t sit well with Ooshiba.

He leaned down on his elbows, still fucking Kimishita with his fingers and stopping his orgasm, and went down on him. The lube and precum tasted weird on his tongue but he ignored it and took the cock as deep as he could in his throat without gagging.

_“God Kiichi!”_

He felt the cock convulse and Kimishita tensed, but nothing came out.

He released it and peered up at the brunette. He was panting hard, head thrown to the side, and Ooshiba would’ve thought he was unconscious if it wasn’t for his loud breathing. He was utterly dazed.

“Did you just… have a dry orgasm?”

Kimishita didn’t answer, didn’t even move.

“Hey, Kimishita, you alright?” Ooshiba was starting to get worried. He let go of the still hard cock in his hand and pulled out his fingers.

“…fuck me.” The brunette’s cock had been denied release but fuck had he enjoyed it and _he wasn’t done_. His sidelong look to the redhead said as much and reminded Ooshiba of his own neglected dick. His own neglected, very hard dick.

“Gladly.”

He raised Kimishita’s legs, put on a condom and lubed his cock before pressing the head against the stretched and dripping hole.

“Mewl.”

And Kimishita did just that.

The cock sliding inside his sensitive hole felt so thick yet so good, he failed to contain his voice again despite himself. Ooshiba took hold of his waist and didn’t waste time picking up the pace, trying different angles, obviously wanting to brush that bundle of nerves that would make the brunette keen. Kimishita kind of feared the moment when he would find it, consider–

He shrilled.

His prostate was so fucking _abused_.

And Ooshiba had wrapped one of his hand around the base of his cock again while the other’s grip tightened on his hip to keep him still because he was flailing around from the onrush of _too fucking much_ pleasure.

He raised his arms and raked his nails down the redhead’s chest, making him groan when he scraped his nipples. When Ooshiba leaned down on his forearm beside Kimishita’s head to get a better leverage and thrust faster, the brunette held onto his back and scratched him, leaving angry red marks on the skin though the damage done didn’t register at all. He was only mindlessly clinging to him, blinded and incoherent.

Meanwhile Ooshiba was very well aware of everything. Their bodies were scorching hot and sweating, the sounds of their skins slapping resonated in the room along with the squeaking bed, and Kimishita was biting hard on his lips to silence himself.

The redhead willed himself to stop moving and almost pulled out, reassessing the fact _he_ was making the rules here. “Do I have to gag you for you to scream?”

Kimishita had to wait a few moments to be able to form a coherent answer, a lopsided grin on his lips and glazed eyes staring back at Ooshiba. “No, you just have to fuck me hard.”

Just because it was coherent didn’t mean it was smart.

He only felt unbearable bliss shooting from his spine through his whole body when Ooshiba began pounding as fast and hard as he could into him, hammering his prostate. The redhead had let go of his cock to seize his hips, no doubt leaving bruises with how strong his grip was and allowing Kimishita to climax again right away and _release_. The brunette wasn’t even aware of the loud mewling cries he was letting out, but Ooshiba was and continued fucking him through his orgasm, sending Kimishita in a state of delirium. He soon came inside the condom, sinking his teeth into the brunette’s shoulder to muffle his own sounds and engrave his mark on the pale skin.

Once the intense wave of pleasure had washed over him, he withdrew his cock and removed the condom. He forced himself to stay up and not collapse to check how Kimishita was doing.

…!? No wonder he’d been surprised at the absence of some kind of response – probably grunting – when he had bit him.

Kimishita had fucking passed out.

Well, he wasn’t completely out cold, but he was far from being totally conscious.

“Kimishita, you okay?” That was the second time the brunette was making him worry this night. Shit.

And the lack of proper reply was making it worse.

“Oi, Atsushi,” he called again, softly turning the other male’s face towards him with his hand. Kimishita barely opened his eyes before closing them again and groaning.

“…’f course I am, just give me a minute…”

Relieved – not that he’d admit it – Ooshiba proceeded to clean their bodies as much as he could with tissues. When he was finished, Kimishita had his eyes opened, blankly staring off to the side. The redhead entered his vision.

“Back with us yet?” He was half-serious, half-teasing.

“You’re the one who did this, you ass,” Kimishita rasped.

“And seeing your state, I assume I did a good job. And I kept my promise.”

“What promise?”

The redhead’s sly smile made him regret even asking.

“Your voice is hoarse. Good luck recovering from this.”

“Kiichi, you’re a bastard.”

“Whatever, I don’t plan to leave you alone tomorrow.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” He'd already realized he was starting to seriously let his guard and barriers down when he was with Ooshiba – too much – but there was no way he was getting fucking babysat and pampered.

“I know.” Ooshiba did. Really.

He let himself fall on the bed, an arm lazily draped over the brunette’s stomach.

“We’re sticky and gross,” Kimishita _had_ to complain.

“Are you trying to ruin every post-sex moment?”

“And I’m _not_ taking the first shower now.”

“Fine, fine,” Ooshiba sighed and got up again, taking his night clothes and walking to the bathroom.

“If you need something, just scream my name like you did and I’ll be sure to hear you.”

“Kiichi shut the fuck up!”

He laughed at the pillow colliding with his head.

\---

Unbelievable.

He had actually passed out.

For fuck’s sake.

And even when he had been ‘conscious’, he couldn’t really say he had been fully aware of his surroundings.

He had come twice and one had been a dry orgasm.

Kiichi had done a fucking nice job indeed, making him edge like this and overstimulating him to the limit of pain-pleasure, exactly where it felt fucking good.

To him, at least.

… Maybe Kiichi hadn’t been entirely wrong when he’d said he was pretty kinky, had he...?

That made him think of how this time had been different from the first, when they had basically let all the tension between them dictate their actions.

This time, however, had been... prepared. Kimishita had known it had been coming, Ooshiba had fucking bought some supplies and had taken his sweet time tormenting him, _pleasing_ him – and himself.

Just... where were they going?

\---

“I wanna see you in my clothes again.”

“Hah!?”

Ooshiba had come out of the bathroom and Kimishita was searching in his bag for his own night clothes when the redhead’s voice resonated clearly.

“You’re fucking kidding, right?”

“Does it look like it?”

No, it didn’t.

Especially when a large shirt and shorts – the same as last time – were forcefully given to the brunette.

They stared at each other, the brunette’s face hesitating between anger and embarrassment before settling to a slightly blushing resignation. He took the clothes and went to shower.

Ooshiba watched him stagger a bit before laying down on his bed.

No need to ponder over what they had done again.

He just suddenly realized he was calling the brunette both by his last and first name. ‘Atsushi’ felt personal and – dare he say it – _intimate_ but ‘Kimishita’ reminded him too much of their whole relationship to abandon it.

Yeah, he was so terribly fucked.

And some things were telling him Kimishita was no better.

\---

“Are we sleeping together again?”

Kimishita had finished showering. He didn’t really know why he had asked this.

“Don’t wanna?” Ooshiba turned to his side, facing the approaching brunette.

“Tch. Move over, you take too much space.”

“You’re small enough to fit in my arms.”

Kimishita ignored his reply – though the rose lightly tinting his cheeks betrayed him – but climbed on the bed nonetheless and laid down, glaring at Ooshiba. The redhead reached out his hand to softly stroke the brunette's cheeks.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know”, Ooshiba answered with a self–deprecating smile.

Something snapped in Kimishita’s mind and he flung an arm around Ooshiba’s back, pressing himself against his frozen body and tucking his head under the taller man’s chin.

“What’re you doing?” Ooshiba mimicked Kimishita’s question to help himself relax.

“…saving space.”

When he heard Ooshiba laughed, Kimishita couldn’t help but smile too at his own bullshit. It’s not like Ooshiba could see it. He felt arms coming around his back to hold him tight against the warm body embracing him, followed by legs caressing his own and tangling with them.

“Are you going to play footsie _here_?” The brunette muttered.

“Of course _you’d_ prefer doing it in public, you kinky bastard.”

Kimishita had no trouble picturing the smirk on the redhead’s face and kicked his shin, reveling in the gasp of pain he drew out all the while trying to bury his head deeper in Ooshiba’s chest. “…moron.”

“You forgot something by the way.”

“What?” Ooshiba was going to say something embarrassing to pay him back for that kick, wasn’t he?

“Kiss me goodnight.”

… He’d been right.

“You said _you’d_ do it,” Kimishita replied, muffling his own voice and hoping Ooshiba wouldn’t hear.

Obviously he did. And he was pleased to see Kimishita remembering it _and_ not refusing it.

“Look at me.”

Kimishita reluctantly moved his upper body and tilted his head up, locking his half-lidded eyes with Ooshiba’s.

“Don’t look so lost, it’s just a kiss,” the redhead murmured, sounding amused.

“I can feel you trembling, you know.”

‘Just a kiss’, yeah. It was precisely why they were both almost losing their shit when their lips softly touched, all gentleness and no aggression.

“‘night.” Ooshiba nuzzled Kimishita’s hair when the smaller man’s head returned to its initial position, where it belong–

“Mmh, ‘night.”

 

They both chose to stop thinking and just relish the feeling of the other male shifting against them without ceasing their caresses – even their legs were sometimes moving of their own accord – and their relaxed sighs of comfort. They allowed themselves to fully appreciate the snug feel of their bodies pressed together and entangled under the same sheets.

Maybe a little too much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (And I keep getting ideas, so I have absolutely no idea when that fanfiction'll be finished. Not now, that's for sure :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever stop going round in circles?…  
> Probably.  
> Maybe.  
> Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. So… where do I start?  
> First off, I struggled _a lot_ with this chapter. Add to this the fact that I've been super excited at the prospect of writing the next chapter for weeks (and now I'll finally be able to write it, hehe), plus the fact that I had to take some exams, and… well, you get an update more than a month later.  
>  Moreover, it's been pretty intense and totally unexpected emotionally-wise IRL – and it's still the case and will be for a goddamn long time I think, so I hope my writing won't be affected, or at least not too much. Don't hesitate to tell me if something sounds wrong or anything. ^v^  
> I may redo the end of this chapter while I write the next one, I'll tell you in next chapter's notes if that is the case. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for your kudos and comments, they've brightened my days and motivated me to go on despite the current struggles. ^v^
> 
> Anyway, rant's over. I hope you enjoy this, and again I'm really sorry I took so long to update. _bows_

When Ooshiba woke up, there were two things he immediately became aware of.

First, Kimishita had somehow ended up completely on top of him.

Second, he was still quietly sleeping, using Ooshiba’s chest as a pillow. A comfy one, apparently.

What a nice way to wake up.

Wait, what the hell had he just thought?

Shit.

He’d just emerged and he was already feeling conflicted.

Whatever. He wasn’t one to overthink things. That was Kimishita’s probl–

Wait.

No.

They were both in this. Otherwise he wouldn’t even have to prevent himself from thinking about it.

And since when did all his thoughts lead him to the other male?

Looking down at said other male, he softly sighed. And smiled.

Kimishita was showing such vulnerability, _willingly_ , allowing himself to peacefully sleep with him. _Him_.

Ooshiba didn’t want anybody else to see him like this.

Possessiveness, protectiveness…

Why the _fuck_ did he feel these towards Kimishita?

His hand came in the brunette’s hair on its own, slowly caressing it. He felt Kimishita stir a bit, surprising him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He looked genuinely startled, as if he’d been caught red-handed doing something fishy. Especially since his hand was still in place.

Kimishita’s head lifted a bit, enough for their eyes to lock, then he chuckled, “Idiot.” He let his head fall on Ooshiba’s chest again. He didn’t sound… displeased.

Ooshiba took this as a sign to continue, or at least a sign not to stop, so his fingers started moving again, playing with messy strands of brown hair.

“Did you wake up during the night?” He asked.

“Hmm? Yeah, why?” What kind of question was that?

“It’s the only way to explain the position we’re in right now. My subconscious would have never let yours on top, so you obviously had to take advantage of my sleeping state.”

Was he fucking serious? How could he even _sound_ serious saying this?

“It’s your fucking phone vibrating on the edge of the night stand only to fall on the floor that woke me up. Consider it payback. And I wonder how _you_ managed to stay asleep.”

“Leave the damn phone out of this, you still took advantage of me. How shameless,” Ooshiba snickered.

“Whatever. Doesn’t look like you dislike it anyway.”

…! Ooshiba had to think of a retort. Quickly.

“Never thought _you’d_ be one to cuddle.”

“We’re no–!”

Uh.

Kimishita stopped himself mid-sentence.

“Then what do you call it? ‘Saving space’ again?”

The brunette didn’t answer. Ooshiba feared he’d just broken the unusually calm moment they were having and almost regretted his last words, so he continued, muttering.

“Though you’re right.”

“Uh?”

“I… don’t dislike it,” he admitted.

And he _knew_ Kimishita didn’t hate it either.

But when he felt the smaller man stiffen before getting up with a “Gonna shower”, he _hated_ feeling cold when their bodies weren’t pressed together anymore since they had stayed entwined in their sleep.

And the reason wasn’t purely physical. He’d wanted Kimishita to stay with him like this, longer, sharing body heat and caressing his hair.

“Goddamn it…”

\---

Kimishita shivered in the bathroom.

He was freezing.

But at least it was something he could understand and face.

…usually. Not now.

It was even worse than allowing himself to… do _whatever_ they had been doing. He wasn’t going to put it into words.

“Kiichi…”

\---

Ooshiba was preparing his breakfast when Kimishita walked out of the bathroom.

“What do you wanna eat?”

Kimishita had to think for a second, to let his brain process the question he had just been asked.

“Same as you, I guess. I’ll help.”

His answer reminded Ooshiba of what his sister had told him, regarding Kimishita not being the type to impose on others.

He couldn’t help but let his lips turn into a light smile. “Just go sit on the couch.”

“But–”

Ooshiba’s look made him shut up.

“My house, my rules.”

Kimishita bit his lip but he eventually complied. He was soon joined by the redhead who brought some plates and turned on the TV.

They ate without talking, mindlessly watching the screen, all too conscious of the other’s presence next to them.

The brunette finished long before Ooshiba, who finally broke the silence.

“You should eat more, I’ll really end up breaking you otherwise.” His voice dropped at the end.

“You’d like that.”

“You too.”

“Shut up.”

For fuck’s sake. Kimishita’s voice was so hoarse and he had tried to ignore his sore ass since he’d woken up but their little exchange had directed all his attention on them again.

Though he wouldn’t limp at all. There was no need to flatter Ooshiba’s ego any further. Even if the redhead had been rougher than the first time despite the lube – how was it even possible? – and even if Kimishita had enjoyed it all the more.

He washed his dishes to keep himself occupied then brushed his teeth while Ooshiba finished eating.

“I have a TV in my room, if you wanna watch it while I’m showering.”

Since he didn’t have anything else to do – and since Ooshiba wouldn’t let him go home – Kimishita entered the redhead’s room and settled on his bed, his back against the wall, before turning on the TV.

He miraculously found a channel rerunning a recent soccer match and had almost managed to entirely focus on it when Ooshiba walked out of the bathroom.

Half-naked.

Showing off angry red lines on his back a possessive and ecstatic Kimishita had inflicted.

“Put a shirt on, goddamn it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you have no self-restraint and I’m hot, I know, but wait a fucking second.” Ooshiba eventually pulled on a t-shirt and climbed on the bed.

He laid down and rested his head on Kimishita’s thighs, ignoring how the brunette froze and comfortably adjusting his position.

“Pet me.”

That absurd _order_ succeeded in bringing out Kimishita’s temper again.

“What are you, a kid?!”

Ooshiba looked up at him and raised his hand to caress the junction between his neck and shoulder before turning back to look at the TV screen.

“A kid who’s fucking you, mind you.”

The fucker…! …who had probably bit him _really hard_ last night if the very visible bite mark he had just touched was any indication.

Kimishita gripped his hair and briefly pulled, earning a pained “Oi!” which was cut off when he released his hold and let his hand wander in the soft hair splayed on his jeans.

And then he heard a _moan_.

And then Ooshiba was _blushing_.

“Are you going to purr and mewl now?” Kimishita sounded smug. Too damn smug.

“I’m just not used to you gently caressing me like this, that’s all! O–Oi, don’t you fucking dare stop!”

Kimishita’s cheeks were the ones turning a shade pinker now.

He clicked his tongue but nonetheless resumed his caresses, the reluctance on his face contradicting the softness of his touch.

They continued watching the whole match like this, sometimes commenting on the players’ moves, Kimishita flicking Ooshiba’s head every time the redhead’s ego kicked in too much and annoyed him.

When the final whistle was blown, Ooshiba lightly raised himself with his elbow digging into Kimishita’s thigh, grinning at the pained groan he heard, to take the remote and turn off the TV.

“What was that for, asshole?”

Ooshiba sure as hell wasn’t going to say it, but the feeling he had when he’d been under Kimishita this morning hadn’t been a bad one.

“C’mere.”

His hand tangled in Kimishita’s hair and slowly pushed his head down while Ooshiba moved up on the bed, bringing the surprised brunette over him until Kimishita was on his hands and knees, hovering over him and caging him with his arms.

“How is it like, being on top for once?” Ooshiba taunted him, knowing very well Kimishita _knew_ he could reverse their positions anytime.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

They stared at each other, the issued challenge obvious in their eyes and enabling Kimishita to bounce back.

“You think I’m going to kiss you?”

“It’s what you want.”

“I can control myself.”

“Oh really.”

Ooshiba’s tone wasn’t even questioning – the redhead had no doubt about what was to come anyway, regardless of what Kimishita was saying.

“C’mon Atsushi, otherwise I’ll have you look up at me again,” the redhead was slyly grinning, clearly implying he wouldn’t hesitate to use his superior strength and loving how his warning was affecting the shivering smaller male.

“Asshole,” Kimishita murmured before leaning down on his forearms to hesitantly place his lips on Ooshiba’s, keeping his eyes half-open.

“How cute”, the redhead uttered against his mouth.

“It’s not, moron.” The bite Ooshiba received was probably supposed to prove it.

“Yes _you_ are, when you insult and kiss me at the same time like this. Such a tsundere,” he laughed.

“I’m just stopping your shitty and useless ego from inflating any further.”

…

That was pure provocation, right?

“Care to repeat that?” Ooshiba’s low voice had a dark and threatening edge to it, a mix of anger and amusement.

The brunette leaned back, a taunting glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. “You heard me. What, are you too _fragile_ to take a hit?”

“You little shit… I’ll show you who’s fucking fragile here.”

Ooshiba flipped them around in a quick movement, shoving Kimishita flat against the mattress. The brunette gasped from the impact, and Ooshiba wasted no time plunging his tongue in his opened mouth, turning the smaller man’s sharp intake of breath into a moan.

Despite what they’d just said, they knew very well _neither_ of them was ‘fragile’. The way they were now kissing could only confirm it.

It was pretty harsh and fierce – yet not so angry as it was heated – on both sides, Kimishita not relenting in returning the rough kiss despite the feeling of weakness and inferiority he had, forced on his back like this. They were getting used to it, and they couldn’t help but let a part of their brain wonder about how screwed-up it was, to become accustomed to the feel of the other male’s tongue invading their mouth or playing with their own, of their lips locked and bitten by teeth which weren’t theirs.

“It’s unbelievable how you always seem to be asking to get roughed-up. Can’t say I’m complaining, though,” Ooshiba grinned when he leaned back, earning him a glare from a slightly flushed Kimishita.

“You’re heavy, get off.” The brunette maintained his scowl, but Ooshiba called bullshit.

“Useless ego my ass, you love it when I take the lead,” he was staring intently down at Kimishita, right through him, making him squirm and avert his gaze while mumbling his denial.

“What’re you talkin– Oi!” Kimishita arched his back when Ooshiba lowered his head on the brunette’s shoulder to lick the bite mark. _His_ mark.

“Do you also like it when I leave visible proof of what we’re doing on your body?” He murmured against the bruised skin.

“Speak for yourself,” Kimishita countered and let his hands slip under the redhead’s shirt, tracing the lines his nails had inflicted on his broad back. Damn, Ooshiba was so fucking stronger than him, no wonder he could easily manhandle him as he wished.

And now Kimishita was also feeling so fucking possessive, realizing what _he_ had done to the other’s body, and he couldn’t help but dig his nails in the skin, slowly trailing his fingers down and scratching Ooshiba again.

The redhead growled and dived in for another feverish kiss, letting Kimishita know how _greedy_ he was.

And how scary it all was.

Ooshiba broke the kiss when Kimishita’s hands suddenly left his back to grip his sides, trying – albeit not too hard – to push him off the other male.

“Atsushi?”

The brunette was avoiding his gaze.

Ooshiba continued, “Are you… still afraid?”

Kimishita didn’t even try to deny it.

“And you think you’re solving anything with your half-assed attempts at pushing me away?” Ooshiba touched one of Kimishita’s hand grasping his waist. “You’re not even pushing me, you’re _holding_ me!”

Kimishita’s eyes widened, but as if to prove Ooshiba’s point, the brunette unconsciously tightened his grip.

The redhead used the wrist he had seized to softly reverse their position, bringing Kimishita over him again and pressing the smaller man’s head against his chest, mirroring the situation they’d been in on waking.

“You’re… you’re not alone. Don’t you fucking think I’m not–” Ooshiba stopped, hesitating, struggling with the words that were about to come out of his mouth because, damn, he didn’t want to admit them, to admit his own weakness. “Tch, I’m so fucking _terrified_ , Kimishita.”

The brunette stiffened. Had he heard right? Had Ooshiba really said this? Was he really… Shit. He was always so overconfident and arrogant. If he started showing some kind vulnerability like this, then on what would Kimishita allow himself to rely–

…!?

Since when was he relying on _him_ and his fucking ego!?

The brunette had a sudden impulse to get off and get _out_ of this house and–

“…don’t run away.”

Arms around his back held him down.

…

No.

They _embraced_ him.

“Kiichi…”

He melted into this warmth. Just like he’d done during the night, except Ooshiba was now fully awake, caressing his hair and the small of his back. Kimishita returned his embrace and _finally_ , fucking _finally_ , allowed himself to relax, feeling… yeah, _appeased_. Thanks to fucking Kiichi…

…whose chest was too fucking comfortable. And too likable.

He sighed.

“Settled down yet?” Ooshiba’s amused voice sounded in the silent room.

Kimishita only hummed in answer.

It was soft. Relaxing. No boner incoming. It just felt good.

Too good for both their liking.

 

  
They didn’t know how much time passed during which they rested. They didn’t care.

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening from afar startled them.

“It’s just my sister, don’t worry.”

“Well, I _do_ worry.” Nobody had to see them like this, thank you very much.

“No need.”

Ooshiba wasn’t going to tell him she was kind of suspecting something anyway.

“Your door’s not closed, moron.”

Kimishita started to panic when they could hear her climbing the stairs, but the redhead didn’t release him and maintained his body pressed against his.

“O–Oi Kii–!”

“Should I close the door or are you _both_ into exhibitionism?”

…

Kimishita was so, so glad his head wasn’t turned towards the door.

“Nee-san, are _you_ a voyeur?”

Ooshiba’s sister had indeed ceased walking in front of her brother’s room, surprised at first by the sight of him _cuddling_ – because it _was_ a cuddle – with the Kimishita guy. She then let an amused but gentle smile grace her lips and closed the door.

“What the hell was that, Kiichi?”

“Hmm? Are you embarrassed?” Ooshiba teased him. He also was, obviously, but Kimishita’s reaction was far better than his.

Though he didn’t expect the brunette to prop himself up on his hands and knees and loom over him, staring down at him, eventually bending his arms to cage Ooshiba’s head with his arms and firmly press his lips against his.

His hair was falling down on their faces, tickling Ooshiba’s before framing Kimishita’s intense gaze when the brunette leaned back, leaving the redhead stunned and–

– _blushing_.

To Kimishita, it was kind of a payback for having embarrassed him earlier with his sister, but to Ooshiba…

He barely registered the brunette getting up and standing by the bed, his back towards him, muttering something.

Shit. If Kimishita was going to kiss him like that, then he…

He hastily grabbed Kimishita’s wrist and stood up, making him turn around and pulling him against his body to immediately initiate a kiss akin to the one he’d just received, then another, and another…

And Kimishita had circled his neck with his arms and was returning every one of them. Though they kept their tongues in check, it felt so powerful and _passionate_ , their eyes locking and breaths mingling every time they separated only to come back for more.

 _More_.

But they started seriously lacking air.

Ooshiba stopped the kisses, staring at the smaller man he was still holding.

Fuck.

That guy was _his_.

Kimishita was his and nobody else’s.

He went to kiss the bite mark again, sensing Kimishita strengthening his grip on his hair and shoulder, probably not knowing whether to make Ooshiba back off or push him closer and let him reassert his… what was it that the redhead felt right now? Possessiveness?

When Kimishita realized what it was, he didn’t know how to respond _at all_. Damn, why were they _both_ feeling like this towards the other…?

…and those marks were going to be visible for a few days. How the hell were they going to be able to change in front of the whole soccer team with these?!

“Oi, I hope you have a goddamn idea on how to hide this, because I’m not going to let anyone commenting on it stay alive,” Kimishita grunted while Ooshiba still had his mouth on the mark his teeth had left.

“Let ‘em know.”

“Hah!? Are you–”

“There’s no way I’ll be able to hide those _obvious_ lines _you_ made on my back anyway, so fuck it.”

–the hell!?

Kimishita was mortified. To be reminded _he_ had only worsened the situation by scratching Ooshiba _again_ didn't help…!

And what had the redhead just said? ‘Let ‘em know?’ Let them know _what_ , exactly?

Damn…

Not knowing was terrible, but knowing would probably be even more frightening. Though Kimishita suspected Ooshiba didn’t even have any idea himself.

“I… should probably go home.”

Ooshiba recognized this as Kimishita fleeing.

Yet it wasn’t the same kind of fleeing as before.

Because right now, Kimishita wasn’t making any move to detach himself from the redhead, to make him release his hold.

“Atsushi…”

“Hmm?”

Ooshiba buried himself in the smaller man’s neck.

“You’re… not going to…”

“Run away?” Kimishita sensed his hesitation and finished his sentence.

Ooshiba anxiously nodded.

“Can I even?” The brunette sighed.

“I… I’d let you.”

“Fuck, Kiichi, you’re…,” Kimishita clicked his tongue. “Don’t say this when you’re crushing me against you, for fuck’s sake.”

“You’re not trying to free yourself.”

“…exactly.”

Maybe he should.

The rational part of his brain was screaming at him, urging him to do so.

He fought it.

Maybe he shouldn’t.

But Ooshiba kissed the bruise one last time before releasing him, letting his hands trail on the brunette’s body in the process. He checked the time, “It’s almost 12. You could have lunch here.”

“Thanks, but I think I’m going to need a little more time before being able to meet your sister again.”

“All right,” the redhead couldn’t refrain from laughing. “I’ll walk you home.”

“I’m not a kid, you don’t need to,” Kimishita was annoyed, but Ooshiba persisted.

“I _want_ to.”

They held each other’s gaze, Kimishita’s wavering before being averted.

“…fine.”

 

  
Once outside, they didn’t notice Ooshiba’s sister watching them from the window of her room, a smile on her face.

They walked silently side by side, hands in pockets but with their arms sometimes brushing together, maybe on purpose, maybe unconsciously. The streets were pretty busy given it was midday, and Kimishita tried immersing himself in his surroundings just to take his mind off the tall man next to him.

Damn, he had the irresistible urge to get closer to Ooshiba and to hug him and to kiss him, just to feel him against his body.

It was so weird. Why? How? When? _What?_

“Hey, we’re there.”

“Eh?”

Ooshiba’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

They were already in front of Kimishita’s store, near the back door.

“What were you thinking about?” The redhead inquired, having noticed Kimishita had been lost in thought for the majority of their walk.

“Nothing.”

“Me?”

Kimishita clicked his tongue and furiously looked up at him, pink tinting his cheeks.

“No way, you egotis–”

“Then kiss me, if you want it so much.”

It made the brunette freeze, his wide eyes staring at Ooshiba before returning to normal, piercing slits.

“Now who’s asking for it, hmm?”

He didn’t let the redhead answer.

He grabbed his collar and pulled him down, firmly planting his lips against his and moving his hand to the back of Ooshiba’s head to keep him in place.

He tried staying in control of the kiss, but he found himself lost in the sensations of Ooshiba’s lips burning his, of the redhead’s arms eventually holding his body against him, and since when had his own arms gone on their own to circle the taller male’s neck in a familiar motion?

“I wonder,” Ooshiba’s low voice sounded soft against Kimishita’s lips.

“What?” The brunette leaned further back to lock gaze with Ooshiba who sported an unusual serene and somewhat gentle expression on his face along with his typical confidence.

“Who’s asking for it.”

Who was he kidding, seriously?

Who were _they_ kidding?

“…you’re no better than me,” Kimishita let his eyes wander to the side when he realized his arms hadn’t moved from their place around the redhead’s neck.

“I know.”

They both did.

Ooshiba’s hand came to rest on top of Kimishita’s wrist on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly when the brunette started, preventing him from removing it at first before releasing it. Kimishita stepped back and uttered, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant.

“See you on Monday, I guess.”

“You guessed right, moron,” Ooshiba answered with a teasing tone, flicking a gaping and incredulous Kimishita on the forehead before walking away.

  
_[12:26 pm] <Atsushi> Don’t you fucking start acting like a smartass, Kiichi!_

**_[12:27 pm] <Kiichi> I spend too much time with you, look at what you’ve done to me._ **

  
Talking about he had done to him, nobody commented on suspicious red lines on the redhead’s back in the locker room two days later – though the raised eyebrows from a gray-haired senpai and the amused glint in a certain blond genius’ eyes were _enough_.

“So… you’re a clawer, Kimishita-kun.”

“Eh? What do you mean, Kazama-ku– K–Kimishita-senpai, what are you–? Kazama-kun! Are you all right?!”

To say nothing of Tsukamoto’s confusion when Kazama-kun laughed out loud despite the pain and Kimishita-senpai’s killing glare, which was soon diverted towards a lightly smirking Ooshiba-senp–

…oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
